Honesty is to Relationship as Fate is to Love
by He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime
Summary: Jake's back and him and Miley are finally together. What happens though, when Jake's brother comes into the picture and has a thing for Miley? Will Miley fall for the guy that Jake has warned her about or will some drama appear for Jiley? COMPLETE! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, I was reading a couple of chapters of this story and I noticed a TON of grammar errors, so I went back and fixed it!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ **

Miley's POV.

I don't believe it! Jake is coming home tomorrow! We can finally go out on a date and be a couple! I am so excited! Just then my Miley phone went off playing 'Who Said' which means Lily was calling. "Hey Lil, guess what tomorrow is?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"I know! Jake is coming back! Are you excited?" Lily sounded happy.

"Duh! How could I not be!? My boyfriend is coming back from Romania tomorrow! I haven't seen him in four months for cryin' out loud!" I missed him so much. It still was funny though… I started out hating him and now I am like falling in love with him… did I just say love? Oh my god I am in love with him! "Lily I think I am going to tell him about Hannah and me."

Lily as silent for a minute as if she was deep in thought, "Are you sure Miley? Like I don't mean to be a downer on your relationship with Jake and all but… what happens if you tell him and then later you break up? What if you to don't make it out friends and he hates you and tells the world who you are?"

I consider what Lily had just told me, "I took that chance with you and Oliver, and… I love Jake…"

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN?!?!?" Lily was now screaming in the phone.

"Lily, stop yelling and I will tell you."

"Okay sorry Miles."

I sighed and sat on my bed, "I don't really now how it happened, I just realized it a couple of minutes ago…" I closed my eyes and though of his movie star smile that could make my heart warm up in a flash.

"Oh… so that is why you want to tell him? Because you want to have an honest relationship?"

"I guess…" I sighed again. Just then my phone started vibrating, meaning someone else was calling. "Lily I have someone on the other line. I will call you tonight. Bye."

"Okay bye." Lily hung up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered the other call.

"Hey you." Oh my god, it's Jake!

"Jake! Oh my god I am so happy you called I have been thinking about you all day!" I said very fast.

"I have been thinking about you to babe." Aw! He is so sweet. "Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Could you go down to your living room and ask your dad a question for me?" I was a little surprised at this.

"Um… yeah sure." I got off my bed and walked down the stairs to the living room, "So what did you need to ask my dad I said as I started down the stairs.

"I just wanted to ask him if he thought you looked as cute as I think you do tonight."

* * *

You know, I just realized how short this chapter is compared to my other ones… weird… my other ones are close to ten pages each and this one is like ONE! Weirdddddd… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know I said that I wanted 5 reviews before I put another chapter up, but I was bored and I am done with the second and just felt like adding it. Seeing that only two people reviewed, so I thank you to _jessy4569_ and _Badielover101_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!! Who ever does, is a millionaire, and even though I am a millionaire doesn't mean I own it!!!

_**Chapter 2**_

Flashback…

"_I just wanted to ask him if he thought you loved as cute as I think you do tonight." _

"_What?" I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes…_

Miley's POV.

I don't believe it! Jake bloody Ryan is sitting on my couch, looking at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes, "Hey, Miles."

Everything happened in a flash, one second I was standing at the bottom of my stairs and the next I had my legs and arms wrapped around him. "JA…" but I was cut off by Jake kissing me. I missed his kisses, even though we had only kissed once before. I missed his blazing blue-green eyes sent an electrifying zap through my body. Or when our skin met, the chill that would run down my spine. All and all I just missed him. When we broke apart I felt so dazed it wasn't even funny, I felt as though I was walking on clouds… I love this feeling…

Jake's POV.

WOW! That kiss was incredible! She is incredible! Oh I have missed her so much these past four months! Like sure we talked on the computer or the phone, but it's just doesn't come close to the real her… Miley… she is so; beautiful… and best she is mine…

"Miley…" I have know idea what to say… I can never think clear when I am around her, she is so… intoxicating…

"Hm…" Miley's eyes were still closed. I leaned back a little so I could rest on the couch, seeing that I was holding her, even though she was very light, I just didn't want to slip or something. My arms still tightly round her waist, pulled her even closer then she was to me.

"Mil, I have missed you so much…" Miley opened her eyes and looked at me. I put my forehead against hers and smiled.

Miley smiled back at me and whispered, "I missed you to, Jake." I leaned in and kissed her again this time it was a peck, but still it made my head cloudy. I love the way she does that, the way she doesn't even have to try, and yet she takes my breath away. I really do love her…

"So, how is this Saturday looking for you? Seeing that I have held up our first date for four months now." I laughed.

"Hm… I may have to move some appointments around, so I will think about it…" she giggled.

"Oh, is that so…" I spun around, dropped her on the couch, and started tickling her.

"JAKE!" Miley was laughing hysterically. "JA… JAKE! ST-STOP!" I straddled her hips and kept tickling her. "UNCLE! JAKE… JA… ST…STOP!"

I stopped tickling her for a second, "So, what was your answer about Saturday night?"

Miley was still in fits of giggles, "NEVER!" she laughed, oh I love her laugh!

"Alright you asked for it!" I started tickling her again.

"JAKE... ST…OP" I kept tickling her. "OKAY! JA… JAKE I WILL… GO!"

I stopped and leaned down and kissed her. I was a little surprised when she pulled me completely on top of her. I didn't want to lay my full body weight on her seeing that she was so small, but she just pulled me all the way down by the collar of my shirt. Her lips were so smooth; I could have kissed her for hours. I gently slipped my tongue across her bottom lip, trying to gain access to her mouth, so our tongues could play. She opened her open mouth instantly, my tongue slipped in to her mouth and our tongues examined each others. My left hand found it way into her gorgeous brown hair. My right was on her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt. Her hands were on my chest and in my hair. I realized what we were doing and I figure that if we weren't careful we would lose control. Or at least I would. I gently broke the kiss and looked into her stunning, blue eyes.

"Miles… I'm… um…" I can't speak when I am around her, geeze! I can talk around other girls, but she is different like sure I am in love with her… but there is just something about her that drives me insane! "Wow… you're amazing, Miley…"

She blushed; she is so adorable when she blushes! "Your… okay…" she put on this very devilish smile.

I sat up and raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay? Just okay? You know what happens when you say a wrong answer…" I started tickling her. She shrieked in laughter.

"JAKE! AHH... ST-STOP!!!" I started laughing. She was so ticklish! "I'M SOR…RY… YOU ARE AM…AMAZI…ING TOO!"

I stopped tickling her and kissed her cheek. "That's what I thought…" I whispered in her ear, and then kissed it, which made her moan in pleasure.

I got off her and stood up. Miley sat up looking a little sad that I got off her, but I wanted to go and hang out, maybe we could do this later though… "So Egoboy," always with the nicknames, "Do you want to go do something or do you have to go home and unpack?"

I held my hands out for her and pulled her up once she took them. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head, "I'm free. We could go to Rico's? Unless you are busy or something?" please don't be busy, please don't be busy!

"I'm not busy" thank you! "And going to the beach sounds like fun, but first let me change my shoes."

She looked at me and smiled. "Okay, sounds great."

"My shoes are upstairs. I will be right back, okay?" she pulled out of the embrace.

"Okay."

Miley's POV.

He's back! Yay! Jake's back to stay! Unless he gets a part in a new movie… but I am not going to think about that, he is back and that's all that matters!

I opened my door and noticed my Hannah wig was on my desk where I left it last night after my concert. I picked it up and opened my closet and put it away on its stand, then grabbed a pair of light blue flip-flops and headed back downstairs to where Jake was waiting for me.

I want 5 reviews! Or I am not writing another chapter! So review or… ELSE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I, thank you to all that have reviewed my story so far!!! I want 5 more reviews or more before another chapter, because I have a very busy schedule so, if I don't get the reviews, I am **_NOT_** writing anymore! Got it?! GOOD!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!! Who ever does, is a millionaire, and even though I am a millionaire doesn't mean I own it!!!

_**Chapter 3**_

Miley's POV.

I walked downstairs to find Jake sitting at my piano. Hm… I wonder if he plays? "Hey, ready to go?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Jake stood up abruptly from the piano, "Yeah, you?" the said that awfully quick, he looks guilty about something.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen to write my dad a note saying I was at the beach.

"Oh yeah… I'm fine. What are you doing?" he asked as he walked over next to me and placed his hands on my waist. I leaned back into him, he was so warm! He nuzzled my neck, which made me want to moan, but surprisingly I held it in.

"Hm… I'm um… writing a note… to my dad…" wow I can't speak! Jake pulled me tighter to him.

"Okay" he kissed my neck. I felt weak in the knees.

Just as I was about to turn around and kiss him, my cell phone went off. "Um…" I fumbled trying to get my phone out of my pocket. Jake sit had his body pressed up against mine, so I was still a bit misty in the head. I got my phone out of my pocket finally and answered it, "Hel-hello?" I stuttered.

"Hey Miley, it's Jackson. Are you with dad? Because he isn't answering his phone." Jake was trailing kisses up and down my neck. I was trying to depress a moan, but one sort of slipped out a bit.

"Miley what was that!?!?!?" Jackson sounded mad. I bit my lip hard. "Are you with a guy?!?! MILEY!!!"

"What no! I um…" I pushed Jake away from me, "stubbed my toe! Yeah, on my dresser! Ow! It hurts!" I lied. Please believe me Jackson! Please!

"Oh okay… so back to my question do you know where dad is?" Jackson seemed to believe my lie.

"No sorry. Look I have to go; I am meeting someone at the beach in like five minutes. Okay so bye." I hung up the phone without a goodbye from Jackson.

I turned around to see Jake sitting at my counter; I rolled my eyes at him. "You know, Jackson maybe dumb at times, but he isn't an idiot! The first thing that he said when you kissed me was, 'are you with a guy?'" Jake seem to find this funny. "What!?"

Jake reached out and grabbed my waist. I crossed my arms and let him pull me into him. "I'm sorry, Miles. For some reason I just think this is funny." I rolled my eyes. He brushed some hair out of my face and cupped it with his left hand. I blushed at his gentleness. He kissed my forehead and smiled, "I'm sorry… are you mad?"

I smiled. "No, not anymore." I as about to lean in and kiss him, he started to talk.

"Oh well that's good because if you were I was going to get down on my knees and apologize over and over, begging you to forgive me."

"I mean I am furious at you!" I laughed and so did he.

"So, ready to go?"

"No, I was interrupted by a certain someone, gnawing at my neck… I wonder who that could be?" I joked. Jake just laughed and kissed my cheek again. I reached over, grabbed a notepad, and wrote my dad a note. "Okay, I'm really to go."

"Finally" Jake sounded exasperated; I rolled my eyes at him, seized his hand, and directed him to the door. "Like oh my gosh! Are we actually leaving?" Jake asked in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"Oh shut up!" I giggled. Jake let go of my hand and placed his arm around my shoulder protectively, I slipped mine around his waist.

"Come on, Babe." Jake kissed the top of my head and opened the door.

I want 5 reviews! Or I am not writing another chapter! So **_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I feel like I have said this a million times even though it has only been like ten times but _I want 5 more reviews or more before another chapter_, because I have a very busy schedule so, if I don't get the reviews, I am **_NOT_** writing anymore! Got it?! GOOD!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

_**Chapter 4**_

Jake's POV.

Miley and I left her house and walked to Rico's. I was about to tell her how cute she looked this morning, but she opened her mouth and said, "Do you play piano?"

"What? Why would you think that?" I said a little too quickly. Truth I love piano, I have been playing it since I was five. I have also been playing guitar since I was nine (**A/N**: I actually have been playing piano since I was five and guitar since I was nine).

"I said 'do you play piano,' because you were sitting in front of my piano and looked like you were going to play it if I didn't come downstairs."

I wasn't sure how to answer that because I have always been afraid of people knowing that I can play piano, seeing that it was sort of… I don't know weird I guess… but Miley didn't seem like the type to laugh. Actually I heard from a few people that she is a really great singer, so maybe I should tell her...

Miley's POV.

Jake looks nervous for some reason, like all I asked was if he played piano, and that isn't bad if he does, I think playing piano is really cool. I love the sound of it. It makes me feel… I don't know… like all the stress I have disappears into nothingness.

"So do you? Play I mean?" I asked, looking straight into his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Well… I… um… yeah I sort of play…" Jake blushed and had a pleading face on saying please-don't-laugh-at-me.

"Really? That's awesome, I play a little too." Jake's face brightened up as I said this.

"Oh, thanks. You play? I thought you only sung?" Shit what does he know? Please don't let him know I am Hannah Montana! I want to tell him on my own!

"How did you know I can sing? You have never heard me… have you?" I was starting to panic…

"Well no, I haven't heard you sing, but I have heard other people say you can." Jake smiled his movie star smile at me. PHEW! He doesn't know anything… yet.

"Oh" I felt my face warm up.

"Will you sing for me?"

"Now?" Jake pulled me closer to him.

"If you want?"

"Um…I have an idea…"

"And what would that be, love?"

"I will sing for you if you let me hear you play piano? Deal?" I made the best devil smile I could muster.

Jake laughed, "Fine, how about we hang out at the beach for a while then we go to my house and I will play for you?"

"And I will sing for you."

"Deal" we said in unison.

Sorry for been so late! I have been so busy! With school and basketball and everything else in my life! So again I am sorry!!! I will have another chapter up today… I hope…

Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** seeing that it is a weekend all I have to do is work on my farm so it would be a good time to review my story because I am not that busy unless you count me playing and writing music for hours at a time… so REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Jake's POV.

When we got to the beach, there was a bunch of girls for our grade huddled around a table gossiping about school most likely. I was so happy that so far no one had yelled 'OH MY GOD ITS JAKE RYAN!!!' I hate it when that happens, like sure everybody like attention, but every waking second of there/my life is annoying! I so wish I could just change who I was like I could be Jake Ryan on television, but someone else when I'm in public… oh well…

"So, what do you want to do first? We could stay here and eat something or we could go for a walk on the beach."

"Well I am 100 sure that we will be attack if we stay here for to long, so how about we go on a walk then we come back or we could go to my house, and get food there?" I really didn't want to deal with a bunch of lovesick teens following us around, I just wanted to spend alone time with Miley seeing that I haven't seen here in four months.

"Okay walk first, then come back here or go to your house." I kissed the top of her head.

"Alright,"

"You know I haven't really gotten a chance to ask you how Romania was." She asked once we were about 60 feet from Rico's and out of the public's eye.

"It was… well truth it seem to drag on and on." I laughed.

"Why?"

I stopped walking and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Miley blushed, and the way she did, was so adorable. "Maybe… although I am not totally convinced that it dragged by just because you missed me…"I raised and eyebrow at her and then kissed her again, this time more passionate. Miley opened her mouth when I slid my tongue gently across her lower lip. Miley wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. My right hand left her waist and cupped her cheek. It was amazing, when I was kissing Miley, I could feel fireworks inside of me. Wow, I really do love her…

Miley's POV.

Fireworks! Fireworks are all I felt with Jake. I felt them erupting in me even when we weren't kissing. I was lucky that Jake was so strong right now seeing that he was holding me up because my knees had totally melted. Jake broke the kiss gently and smiled, "What about now?" truth I had know idea what he was talking about seeing that the kiss we had share was still clouding my thought process.

"Um… sure?" Jake obviously realized I was a little out of it, and started laughing at me. "What?"

"Nothing, Miles." Jake kissed me once more, but this kiss was just a one second peck, and yet I still melted. "So where too? We could go to my house and hang out seeing that we are about five minute walk from here?"

"Okay, that sounds good." I said after all the clouds that were fogging up my brain cleared.

"Alright then, to my house we go." I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

After about a five minute walk, Jake stopped. "Here's my house."

My jaw fell. The house was three stories high and it over looked the ocean. Even though I am Hannah Montana I don't think I could afford this house. "W-wow! Your house is so pretty Jake." Jake had a funny expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he sighed.

"Jake, tell me." I grabbed his hand.

"Normally when I have someone come over to my house, it's like… I don't know… like they forget about me and just like my stuff… it just bothers me…" I hugged him.

"Jake, I would never do that, to you or anyone else for that matter. Jake I care about you, not what you have or how famous you are." I let go of him a little so I could look into his blue-green eyes. Jake looked at me for a second with an expression as if he was trying for find a lie in my words, but there was none, I meant every word I had just said.

After Jake gave up searching for a lie, he smiled at me, "I love you, Miley Stewart."

My eyes were about to pop out of my head with happiness, my heart was racing a million miles a second, and I was probably smiling a really strange smile. I immediately jumped up and caught Jake off guard, which made him fall backwards with me on top of him. I kissed him with the most passion and love that I could. After about a second of realizing that I had jumped on him and was kissing him, Jake joined in. I broke the kiss and smiled down at him and he smiled back. "I love you too, Jake Ryan." Jake cupped my cheek with his right hand and pulled me back down for a kiss. This kiss was soft and smooth. When we broke apart I felt more dazed then ever. "Jake… there s something I have to tell you…"

* * *

HAHA! Cliffhanger!

So the question is… is Miley going to tell Jake her secret??? Or will she chicken out at the last second???

Give a review because I need five of them to write a new chapter… or you will never know what will happen next…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** See people I got six reviews in like a few hours… is it that hard!!! Please review because I want to know if you liked this chapter or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Flashback…

"_Jake… there s something I have to tell you…"_

Miley's POV.

I was so nervous/scared right now it wasn't even funny! One minute I am the happiest girl on the planet because my boyfriend told me he loved me, and the next second I am trying to tell him that I have an alter ego. Shit! I am scared! What if he is mad? What if he hates me because of it? Oh god what am I going to do? Miley relax! Its just Jake! You love him and trust him! You can do this!

"What do you have to tell me, Miley?" or should you say Hannah Montana…

"I… um…" I got off him and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Mil, are you okay?" of course I am not okay!

"Yeah Jake, I'm fine…" I lied "But there is something I need to tell you, that might make you mad or hate me…"

Jake looked confused then laughed, "Unless you cheated on me I am fi…" but I cut him off.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! I WOULD NEV…"

"Miley, relax I was only joking. I know you would never do something like that to me and I hope you know I would never do that to you." Jake was being so sweet… Jake sat up and embraced me. I held him tight not wanting this moment to end, but like all the great moments, it did. "Miley you don't have to tell me if you want or if you do; I can wait until you are ready to tell me."

"Aw! Jake…" I threw my arms around his neck and held close. When I let go knew then I was ready to tell him. "Jake, you know when you are always getting special treatment in class? Or how everyone is falling over you? And I hate it?"

"Well yeah, it one of the many reasons I am in love with you."

"Well…" I took a deep breath, "the reason I would get so mad was because… I don't know… I was jealous because Hannah Montana wasn't getting special treatment and Jake Ryan was…"

"Wait, what does Hannah Montana have to do with this?"

"Jake… "I'm Hannah Montana…"

Jake's POV.

"What? You're Hannah Montana?" I started laughing as if it was just a joke. "You can't be serious. I know Hannah and plus you don't have blond hair."

"Jake, I am totally serious." I stopped laughing. "I wear a wig as Hannah."

I squinted my eyes at her, "How do I know you aren't just joking?"

"Jake, I would never lie to you… I am really Hannah Montana."

"But how?" I am totally confused right now. "Wait I know how you can prove it; sing for me."

"Okay what song?"

"Sing 'The Other Side Of Me.'" I knew she would tell me in like two seconds that she was joking so I went along with it.

"Okay then." Any second now she would break down and tell me that it was all a joke.

By day, I play, the part in every way  
All simple, sweet, calm, and collected  
Pretend, to my friends, I'm a chameleon  
You make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star, a superhero  
Sometimes its hard to separate  
(got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
the other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell?  
I hold the key, (the key) to both realities  
The girl that I want you to know if only I could show  
The other side, the other side, I want you to see (oh)  
The other side, the other side, the other side of me

Inside, I try, to make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere,  
cuz I flip(I flip), the script(the script), so many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight, the crowd is calling  
the paparazzi and the fame  
(they can drive a girl insane!)

If you could see, the other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else can't you tell?  
I hold the key, to both realities  
The girl that I want you to know if only I could show  
The other side, the other side, I want you to see  
The other side, the other side, the other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide, just wanna fit in  
sometimes  
that is harder then it seems

If you could see, the other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else can't you tell?  
I hold the key, to both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see, (come on!) the other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else can't you tell?  
I hold the key (the key), to both realities  
The girl that I want you to know if only I could show

The other side, the other side, I want you to see (yeah)  
The other side, the other side, the other side of me  
The other side, the other side, I want you to see(oh)  
The other side, the other side of me

After Miley finished the song I was in so much shock it wasn't even funny! Miley blushed. "I don't believe it… you're Hannah Montana…"

"Yeah, I am… look Jake I am sorry I didn't tell you… I would have told you before now, but you were in Romania and over the phone or internet just didn't seem right…"

"Miles, I get it… you didn't want people know who you really were because you wanted to live a normal life, so you created Hannah Montana."

"Actually… yeah that is the exactly the reason." Damn I am good and I was just guessing!

"Miley I admit, in a way I don't think it's far that you get to be a normal kid and a celebrity, but I am going to have to deal with it… I just wish I thought oh it…"

Miley smiled. "Jake… um…"

"I promise I won't tell Miley, I would never do something like that, especially not to you." I stood up and held a hand out for Miley, she took it, and I pulled her into a hug. "I love you Miles, I would never hurt you."

"I love you too Jake… and I would never hurt you either." I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Come on, Miles, lets go inside and eat or something." I kept one hand on her waist and the other in my front pocket.

"Okay." Miley put her hand on my waist and we headed to my house.

* * *

What did you think? Read a review… one because I swear I will not write without five or more review and to because I really want to know!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Please review… or no new chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7

Miley's POV.

I can't believe I just told Jake I am Hannah Montana… We walked inside Jake's house and I could believe my eyes. In front of us was a long hallway with a spiral staircase going up three floors, to the left there was a huge living room with a grand piano. There we were rooms all over the place I am sure they even had a dance room or something weird like that. I looked over at Jake, he looked sort of bored.

"Are you okay, Jake?" actually he looked a bit sick.

"What? Oh yeah I am fine, but just like I said I am just bothered by my house." Jake shifted his feet.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I like you, not your house."

Jake smiled, "What you don't like my house?"

I laughed, "I do, but I like you more."

"Nah, I like you more, then you like me."

"No, I like you more!" I laughed.

Jake just laughed. "You may like me, but I love you."

I playfully punched him on the arm and rolled my eyes. "I love you too."

Just as we were leaning in to kiss someone spoke up. "Ah, Mister Jake, your home and you have a friend. Oh wait is this Ms. Stewart that you have been going on about like forever?" I blushed.

"Um yeah, Miley this is Jeff, Jeff this is my girlfriend Miley." I looked up and noticed that Jake was blushing too, aw, he so cute.

"Hello Ms. Stewart, I am please to meet you, Jake has told me so much about you." I blushed and so did Jake.

"Hi, Jeff. You don't have to call me Ms. Stewart, you can call me Miley."

"All right Miley. That is a very pretty name." Jeff held out his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you." I looked up and saw that Jake had a bored expression on his face.

"Come on Miles; let's go up to my room." Jakes took my hand and started pulling me up the stairs.

"Um… okay. It was nice meeting you, Jeff." I yell back seeing that Jake was pulling me up the stairs. "Jake, why are we going so fast?" I asked because we were practically running up the stairs.

"Because my bro…" but he was cut off by someone in front of us.

"Well, well, well, looks like little Jakey has himself a girlfriend." I looked up and saw a guy who looked a lot like Jake, except this guy looked older and taller, but I wouldn't know seeing that we are on stairs and he is on a higher one than me. The guy smiled at me, I gave him a half smile in return.

"Tyler, go away." Jake voice sounded mad.

"What you aren't even going to introduce me to your very cute girlfriend?" I blushed.

"Fine. Miley, this is my 17 year old brother Tyler, Tyler this is my girlfriend Miley Stewart. Happy?" Jake started pulling me up the stairs again, but Tyler stepped in his way.

"It's very nice to meet you Miley, I am sorry about my brother's rudeness." He held out his hand and I shook it with my hand that Jake wasn't trying to pull me up the stairs with.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tyler." Jake seemed jealous by this so I quickly let go of Tyler's hand.

"Come on Miley." Jake was obviously mad about something and started pulling me up the stairs again.

"Don't to much fun you too. Nice meeting you Miley."

Jake was dragging me up the stairs so fast that couldn't turn around and wave back.

Once we were in Jake's room, Jake started pacing back and forth. "Jake what was that? Why did you like freak out at your brother, he was just being friendly." I was a little annoyed.

Jake's face was beat red, he looked so angry, I was scared. "Because he is a jerk!"

"Jake, I don't understand what he was doing that was so bad? He said hi and was polite. What is bad about that?"

"You don't know him, Mil. He is a bad guy." I figured that they had a bad childhood together or something because where I was standing he was nice. Jake sat down on the bed and sighed. "Miley I don't want him to hurt you."

I walked over and sat next to him, "How will he hurt me?"

"He… forget I said it look I am sorry." I didn't understand how he could hurt me, but the look in Jake's eyes told me he didn't want to talk about it.

"Its okay Jake." He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he pushed me on my back. Jake climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck. My hands were in his hair making it a mess. His left hand was on my waist and his right was stroking my cheek. Jake kissed and sucked on my collarbone, which made me moan. Jake's hand left my cheek and went down to stomach and started rubbing it. Jake kissed back up my neck and on to my lips. I opened my mouth and Jake's tongue instantly was dueling with mine. Jake's hand was playing with the hem of my shirt like it was earlier this morning, in a way I sort of wish he would just stop tormenting me and just pull the shirt up a bit, but then I thought we might lose control and heck I am only 14! Jake must have read my mid or something because just when I was thinking this he broke the kiss.

"Miles… we-we should stop." I really didn't want to in a way, but I knew he was right.

"Yeah… we sho-should." I was totally dazed.

Jake rolled off me and laid on his back next to me. I turned on my side and placed my head on his chest; Jake wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulder, and said, "Wow that was…"

"Hm…" I loved being in his arms like this, I feel so safe.

"I love you Miles." Jake kissed the top of my head which like always made me erupt in goosebumps.

"I love you too, Jake" wow I've said that a lot today.

I closed my eyes and instantly feel asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I want five reviews or more both the next chapter is up... geeze i say that a lot. But I thank you all to all that have reviewed my story!!!

Who is Jakes brother?

And what is so bad about him that he is scared Miley is going to be hurt by him?

REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!! Muhahaha!!! I feel evil!!! Muhahaha... choke! haha!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT LATE UPDATE!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

_**Chapter 8**_

Jake's POV.

I was having the best dream about me and Miley hanging out at the beach when I was awaken by Hannah Montana singing.

I'm more than just  
You're average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world

Aw yeah!

Miley groaned at the sound, which was her cell phone going off.

Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone

I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be

I am so tired right now, seeing that I just had a 24 hour plane trip back from Romania, I just wanted to grab Miley's phone and throw out the window.

Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet.

Miley finally got her phone opened, and answered it, "Hello?" she said with a bit of bitterness in her voice from being woken up. I looked down at her, she looked maybe even better than she did before we feel asleep.

Miley's POV.

Stupid phone… woke me up when I was in a perfect dream with Jake… "Hello?" I didn't even care if I sounded bitter; I was so annoyed right now, but as soon as I looked up at Jake, all the bitterness when away.

Jake smiled at me and somebody was talking to me on the phone I just couldn't really hear them. I was too busy staring straight into an ocean of blue-green eyes. He is so… what's the word… hm… perhaps H-O-T-T?… nah sounds like I am a girl that likes him and that we aren't going out… hm…handsome?... nah that sounds too grown up… what about gorgeous?... nah… wait I know what he is… he is just Jake… Jake Ryan…

The person on the phone must have given up because my phone started to ring again which made me and Jake jump. I really didn't want to talk unless it was with Jake. I sighed and answered my phone, again. "Hello?"

"Miley, it's Lily. Why did you answer your phone, then not response?"

"Oh um, hi Lily. Why I didn't answer my phone was because… I dropped it and it… um…" how the hell do I get out of this… what do I say…? I can't just say, of yeah, me and Jake were asleep and you woke us up… um… "Fell under the bed…" I swear if she buys this she is the most gullible person in the world!

"Um, okay… sure" wow, she _is_ the most gullible person in the world!

Jake got off the bed and held out his hand for me; I took it, still talking to Lily. "So…" I wanted Lily to tell me what ever she was going to tell me now so I could be with Jake.

"Um… I just got a call from Oliver and he said that he saw you with a guy today at the beach… is that true or…" I might as well tell her.

"Lils it was Jake. Jake's back. When I had to get off the phone with you, he was on the other line and he was in my living room."

"WHAT?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME TO TELL ME HE WAS BACK?!?!" I jumped when she yelled. I realized that Jake was pulling me down the hallway. I am really happy I register that now, instead of when I was falling down stairs because I wasn't paying attention.

"Whoa, Lily, relax. Look I am sorry I didn't call you, but I forgot, seeing that I have been with Jake, and I haven't seen him in four months." Jake was still pulling me down the hall, but then stopped at a pair of French doors, with a silver handle. "Lils I have to go, I call you later. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Jake just smiled and opened the door. Inside like a rockstars recording studio. I stood in awe for about five seconds then he smiled. "Well this is where my music comes to life."

I smiled, "It's nice, but _not_ as nice as _mine_!" I laughed.

"Oh, is that so?" Jake laughed too.

"Hm… yup." Jake stepped in front of me and pinned me to the wall.

"Is that really your final answer." Jake pushed his body so close to me that not even air could pass through us. My mind was going cloudy.

"Y-yes." I managed to say.

"Well, I guess you know what happens what you say the wrong answer now, don't we?" having our bodies this close was driving me insane. I shuddered, as his right hand played with the skin just below my shirt. His other hand was pinning me to the wall so I wouldn't move, but at this second I didn't want to leave the warmness of his body. "So do you want to change your answer or not?" he leaned down and kissed my neck. A shiver ran up my spine as he continued kissing up and down my neck. My breathing got ragged. My hands found their way to his chest; Jake instantly grabbed them and put them above my head. I groaned it wasn't fair that he got to have all the fun and I just had to stand there. I tried to pull my hands free, but Jake held tight. Jake pulled away and moved up to my ear, "I don't think so, love." I groaned again, Jake flicked his tongue along the outside of my ear. Jake's hand was starting to sneaks it way under my shirt, but we were interrupted by Jake's brother, Tyler, "Jakey? Oh Little Jakey? Where are you?"

"Shit" Jake whispered as he jumped away.

"Jakey, are you playing your little piano, seeing that it is your only friend?"

Jake looked like if his brother came through the door he was going to throw him out the window. "Come on." Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me to the piano bench; he sat down, and started to play. He was incredible!

The door open the second after Jake started to play. Jake turned around looking a little mad. "There you are Jakey. Oh Miley, you're still here?" he said as he walked through the doors.

"What do you want Tyler?" Jake said with the utmost hatred in his voice, which I really didn't think was necessary seeing that Tyler was his brother.

"Now Jake, don't be rude in front of Miley." Jake looked so pissed right now, even his nostrils we flaring. "I just came in to tell you that mom and dad are home."

Jake squinted his eyes at Tyler. "Fine, tell them I will be down with Miley in a minute."

"Alright, see you too downstairs. Bye Miley." I just smiled in return. With that Tyler left me and Jake alone. Jake looking like he was a volcano about to erupt!

Jake slammed his fist on the piano keys, I jumped, Jake was really starting to scare me. "Jake? Are you okay?" I was worried about him; he has never acted like this towards anyone before.

Jake's eyes were suddenly a piercing grey. "I'm… I'm fine Miles… I'm so sorry… I just, can't control my anger around him! He is a horrible guy!" I didn't know what to think of Tyler, Jake was saying he was this bad guy, but from what I knew of him he was sweet. "Miley, please stay away from him… please promise me you will."

I didn't know what to say. "I… um…" Jake's eyes were pleading for me to say I would stay away. "Alright, Jake, I promise."

"Thanks Miley." Jake leaned over and kissed my cheek. I immediately felt my face warm up. I smiled at him. "So, want to go and meet my folks?" Jake smirked, his anger had magically disappeared which I was grateful for.

"Sure." Jake took my hand and lead me to the door.

He stopped before opening the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jake leaned down and gently kissed me. Then lead me out the door to go meet his parents.

* * *

**A/N:** AGAIN SORRY ABOUT LATE UPDATE!!! I PROMISE TO HAVE AN UPDATE BY SATURDAY!!!

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story... seeing that there is... well a lot of you I'm not writng all f you down... sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry the chapter was posted at like 10 pm I have been soooo busy today!!! Fist I had to load hay for some person with a neighboring farm, than at 10 am I had to go to my brother's stupid wrestling meet, which is normally fun seeing that there are a bunch of hot guys around, but when your boyfriend is superbly overprotective and has paid his best friend that is on the wrestling team to beat the shit out of any guy that talks to you its annoying!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

As Jake leading me down the stairs to meet his parents, I was starting to get scared. I had never been introduced to my boyfriend's parents before. Oh shit what if they don't like me! And like forbid me to see Jake! Okay Miley relax! Just act natural… oh no, what's natural! Jake must have sensed something was wrong because he stopped and turned around. "Miles my family will love you. Just relax, and be you." How does he read my mind like that all the time?

"But what if I say something wrong? And they hate me?" I was getting really worried.

"Miley they couldn't hate you and you won't say something wrong. They will love you almost as much as I do." He was so sweet!

"AW! Jake…" I kiss him on the cheek. Jake pulled me into an embrace, and kissed the top of my head. I pulled tightly to his chest and sighed, "Thanks." He kissed my head again.

"Come on babe." Jake took my hand again and led me the rest of the way down the stairs.

When Jake and I walked into his living room, I saw a very pretty blond hair, like Jake's, women sitting on the couch, with a tall brown hair man standing next to the window.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Jake sounded very polite.

"Jake, oh we have missed you!" Jake's mom jumped off the couch and ran up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you too, mom." Jake hugged his mother back. "Hi, dad."

Jake's father walked over and smiled. "Hey Jake. How was you flight back?" Jake embraced his dad in a very manly hug way.

"Good thanks." Jake seem so happy. I felt a little out of place, but from what I understood Jake's parents did go to Romania with him while he was filming his movie.

Jake's mother noticed me, "You must be Miley? Right?" she smiled, she seemed nice.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miley. I'm Susan Ryan, Jake's mom. And this is Jake's dad, Matt Ryan."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you too." My nerves started to melt away. Jake's parents were nice.

Jake's dad spoke for the first time, "So you are the girl Jake has been going crazy about. Even when were on the phone with him, he was always talking about you." My face started to feel warm. I looked over at Jake's and his were just as red as mine felt.

"Yes sir." Jake walked over next to me and took my hand.

"You don't have to call me 'sir.' Matt is fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"Okay… Matt." I was starting to get a little nervous again, but then Jake squeezed my hand supportively.

"So Miley, what are you into?" Jake's mom asked.

"Mom don't interrogate her!" Jake said.

"Jake I am not interrogating her, I m just asking her about herself."

"Jake its okay. I don't mind." I smiled at him, he scowled at first, then gave in.

"Fine." Jake led me to the couch and Mrs. Ryan sat down next to me.

"Well, I am into a bunch of things. I like singing, dancing, hanging out with friends, when I was back living in Tennessee, I loved riding horses, and working at my ranch."

"You lived in Tennessee?" Mr. Ryan asked.

"Yeah, until my mom died when I was seven, then me, my dad, and my brother moved to Malibu."

"I'm sorry about your mother. That's awful to lose a loved one at such a young age." Mrs. Ryan sounded very sincere.

"It's okay. I miss her a lot, but my mom always told me that dwelling in the past was a waste of time." I sighed.

"Oh Miley, its okay to think about your mom." Mrs. Ryan said as she took my hand that wasn't being held by Jake's hand.

"Oh I know, I mean like I don't go around acting sad all the time, like sure I am still sad, but I know my mom wouldn't want me to grieve about her and waste my life because of it." I really liked Jake's mom, she was so sweet and kind, actually she reminded me a lot of my mom, when she was still live.

"You are very brave, Miley." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ryan" I smiled in return.

"Oh dear, you don't have to call me Mrs. Ryan, just like you don't have to call Mr. Ryan, Mr. Ryan, just call me Sue or Susan."

"Okay, Sue…" Man that felt awkward to call an adult that I just met by there first name.

I was just about to open my mouth and say how pretty I thought their house was, Jake's brother Tyler walked in, with a pretty blond girl about a year older than me and Jake. "Hey everybody." Tyler said.

Everybody greeted him, except Jake, who just glared. "Hi, you must be Miley, right?" the blond hair girl said. She looked a lot like Jake and Tyler so I was guess it was his sister maybe.

"Oh, Miley this is my sister Emma. She's a year older than us." She smiled at me. The Ryan family had a thing for smiling.

I stood up and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miley Stewart." Jake's whole family seemed so nice.

"Nice to meet you too. Jake looks like you picked a smart and nice girl, instead of a slut like you normally do." I felt warm again. I looked over at Jake and he looked like he could just punch his sister.

"Emma! Even though it is sort of true that Jake has gone out with some not so nice…" Jake cut his mom off.

"MOM!" Jake screamed.

"Jake, do not yell in from of Miley. No one said anything about Miley being like those other girls; I think Miley is the absolute opposite." Mrs. Ryan said very calmly.

"Yeah Jake, I was just kidding when I said that, I don't think you are like that Miley." Emma said. I sighed in relief. Phew! I was scared they didn't like me…

I looked over to see Tyler looking out the window. He looked sad about something, but I promised Jake I would stay away from him, so I pushed him to the back of my mind. Jake stood up and took my hand, "Me and Miley are going back upstairs so just call us if you need us." Jake said as he started pulling me out of the room.

"Okay, have fun you too." Jake's dad said and winked at Jake which made me a little scared, of what he meant.

"It was nice meeting you all." I said just before Jake pulled me out the door.

"Same for yo…" but I didn't hear the rest of Mrs. Ryan's sentence because Jake shut the door.

Jake seemed to have a weird relationship with his family, like they were all so nice and all, but... I don't know. "Jake? Are you okay?" I asked as we were half way up the stairs.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just my sister made that stupid comment and I don't know. I swear though, if she actually called you that I would have killed her." Jake seem totally serious, which was a problem seeing that he was being a little overprotective, like who wouldn't like there boyfriend to be a little overprotective, but when it comes to killing someone, WHOOSH! Way over the top.

"Jake, I…" I didn't know what to say; instead Jake stopped walking up the stairs and kissed me.

"Come on let's go up to my music room so I can play for you." Jake hugged me and then started up the stairs again.

We didn't talk again until we were at Jake's music room with the, French doors with the pretty silver handles. "Ready to hear me play awfully?" Jake asked as he opened the doors and walked over to the piano.

"Awfully? Are you serious?!?! I hear you play for two seconds before when we were trying to hide from your brother about… um… well yeah… you are really good!"

"Sure I am… well here it goes…" I was standing next to Jake. "You know you can sit if you want…?"

"Oh okay, well I don't want to hit you while you are playing and mess you up."

Jake just patted next to him, "Just sit, so I can play." I smiled and he smiled back, "Alright here we go…" Jake started to play he was absolutely unbelievable!!!

As I listened to him play, I could feel all the stress melting away. I wanted to stay in spot listening to Jake forever.

* * *

**A/N: _Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Sorry about the late update!!! I have had a slow week...

I will have a new chapter up tomorrow hopefully!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is soooo gosh darn late!!! I have been sooo busy!!! First of all I have my best friends trying to get me to join there band as a lead guitarist and lead singer, but I would rather play by myself… and I have had basketball and now softball training!!! Which is totally driving me insane!!! I will have a new chapter up by this weekend or maybe sooner… if one isn't up by this weekend you can come and push me down a hill(inside joke with one of my best friends.)…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

_**Chapter 10**_

Miley's POV.

I opened my eyes as the music died away, I felt like I was walking on clouds. I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye, smiling. I felt myself blush under his gaze. Jake's arm slipped around my waist. I looked up so I could look him in the eye. He looked so peaceful, and happy. I rested my head on his shoulder, I love sitting like this.

We sat together like this for about two minutes, until Jake started to talk. "You know Miles, we came to my house to eat, and we haven't eaten yet."

I laughed, "Your right, all we have done is introduce me to your family, and… make out…" Well that was a bit awkward to say…

Jake just laughed, "True, but are you hungry? I could have Jeff bring us up something?"

"I'm not that hungry, but if you are I will eat something with you." I said as I lifted my head off his shoulder.

Jake stood up, "I'm actually starving."

I laughed and walked over to were a bunch of guitars were hanging on the wall.

Jake's POV.

I took out my cell phone and called Jeff and ask him to bring up a snack for us, "I will have it up in about two minutes, Mr. Ryan, you are in your music room, am I correct?"

"Yeah, thanks." I glance over and saw Miley looking at my guitars, she was so beautiful…

"I will be up in a flash." I hung up the phone, walked over, and put my hands around her waist. Miley leaned back into me, so our bodies were completely touching.

"I asked Jeff to bring us up something to eat." Miley turned around and laid her head on my very muscular six-pack chest.

"Hm." I wish I could just hold her like this forever; sadly Jeff knocked on the door, with our lunch, well mostly mine unless Miley just suddenly got hungry. "Come in." I said as I let go of Miley slightly.

Jeff walked in carrying a tray with a lot of delicious looking food on it. "Here you go, Mr. Ryan and Ms. Stewart." I've told Jeff more than a thousand times just to call me Jake, but he doesn't seem to think it's proper.

"Thanks, Jeff." Jeff sat the tray over on the table where I eat or write music.

"Your welcome, just call me if you need me." Jeff left me and Miley alone.

Miley looked up at me a little confused. "What?" I asked as I walked over to the food, Miley following close behind.

"Do you normally have girls come over and go up to your room?"

"Does Oliver count?" I laughed, "I'm just kidding. I am allowed to bring girls up to my room, but you actually are the first, other than my sister, but she doesn't count." And I was being totally truthful.

Miley's POV.

Okay I'm a little worried that Jake might not be telling the complete truth about having girls in his room, but I wanted to let him tell me the truth, if he wasn't already telling it. "Okay."

"So do you want anything to eat? Seeing that there is a huge platter of food here, and I know per a fact that I will never be about to eat all of this by myself."

I wasn't really that hungry, which was weird because I was starving before we left to go to the beach, but… oh well. Maybe just being with Jake makes me forget about eating. "Um… I am not that hungry, but I will eat a little here and there maybe." I said as I sat on his table next to where the food was.

Jake took a strawberry and ate it, well other than the stem, leafy thing. "This strawberry is really good Miles, here." He held out one for me and instead of taking it with my hands, he feed it too me. "Sweet, huh?"

It was very sweet, but good all the same, so I nodded my head, "Yeah, maybe it's even too sweet, well at least for my taste."

Jake moved in front of me and moved my legs so he was standing in between them. Jake smiled, "Am I too sweet for your taste." I leaned back so I was resting on my forearms.

"Hm… maybe…" I decided I wanted to annoy him a bit. "Nah, you aren't sweet enough, for my taste."

"Oh is that so?" Jake put his hands on my thighs and started rubbing them, which made me erupt in goosebumps, like he always did when he touched me. I closed my eyes as Jake's left hand started to move farther up towards my stomach. When his hand reached my waist, he moved to my back, and rubbed it. I bit my lower lip trying to hold in a moan, from all the electric sparks I was getting from him, rubbing my thigh and back. I wanted to kiss him so bad at that point, so I leaned up about to kiss hit when….

I am soooo sorry about the **VERY, VERY, VERY** late update!!! I feel awful!!! But the good news is that basketball is nearly over (thank god!!!) but the bad news is that softball is starting, which means I will be having a really hard time keeping up with the story because I have training camp, because the varsity coach is making me stay after school every day from now until softball when I actually have to stay after anyway, just to practice catching for the pitchers. I will do my best to keep updating as best I can.

Thank you all that have reviewed my story!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness, if you read my AN at the bottom of the story you will read why I am late.

I want to thank every one who reviewed my story so far!!! I got 20 some odd reviews in one night!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!!

**_Chapter 11_**

_Flashback._

_I leaned up about to kiss him when…_

Miley's POV.

BAM!!! The door flew open. Standing in the doorway was three girls, screaming there heads off. Me and Jake both jumped. "What the hell?!" Jake said.

"OH MY GOD ITS JAKE RYAN!!!" a girl in a yellow shirt with Jake's face on the from of it.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Jake asked as he ran to the phone and called security.

I was shocked. When me and Jake first got to his house there were about fifty guards patrolling the house. It would be nearly impossible to get inside, and yet, three, obsessed, teenage, girls did it! I was sort impressed until. "OH MY GOD ITS JAKE RYAN'S GIRLFRIEND!!! SHE STOLE JAKE FROM US!!! LET'S GET HER!!!" my eye's opened in shock. I jumped off the table and ran behind Jake, who put himself between me and the crazy, obsessed, fans. He is so brave…

"Girls, if you really love me, you will stay away from Miley! And don't hurt her!" at the moment I would be saying 'aww' but three girls who were about sixteen wanted to beat me up, so I just hid instead. "Someone is going to get fired for this." Jake was muttering to himself, still trying to get the girls away from me.

Just then the door crashed open, for the second time that day, revealed at least fifteen security guards.

I wasn't sure what I was more afraid of, the psychotic fans that wanted to kill me, or the six foot five security guards holding guns. I pulled on the back of Jake's shirt; he put a hand back, and grabbed mine.

Five guards pushed the fans away and got over to us. "Come Mr. Ryan, Ms. Stewart, we need to get you out of here."

"Come on, Miles." Jake still holding my hand, pulled me out of his music room. I was still a bit shaken up, but when I felt scared, I was normally very vulnerable, and I didn't want Jake to think I was weak.

The guards lead us to Jake's bedroom and apologized about the girls getting passed them, before they left. Jake looked really pissed off, maybe even more than he was at his brother earlier. I got off Jake's bed and walk over to him and hugged him from behind, "Are you okay, Miles? Because if you are not I will kill who ever it was that let those girls in." Jake turned around as he said this.

I held tight to his chest. "I'm fine, just a little shocked, that's all. You don't have to go out and kill someone for me, just because a few girls came in and scared me, actually you don't ever have to kill anyone for me." I said this as I looked deeply into his eyes.

Jake just sighed and pulled me closer. "I'm so sorry, Mil. I swore to myself that I would never let you get hurt and…" but I cut him off.

"Jake I never got hurt. The girls didn't touch me because you put yourself between me and them, which was very brave." I laid my head back on his chest.

"I'll always be there to protect you Miley." Aww he is so sweet! How did I ever get so lucky to fine him?

"I love you Jake." I looked up and Jake's eyes were sparkling, man I love those eyes.

"And I love you Miley." I wanted to cry, but I held it back. "The guard said we had to stay in here for about an hour. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, anything is good with me." I sighed.

Jake let me go and grab my hand. "We could… um… I don't know we could watch a movie if you like?"

I smiled, "Okay sounds like fun."

"What movie? I have… well everything you can think of." Jake laughed. "Or we could watch one of the seasons of 'Zombie High?'"

"Okay." I said as I walked over and sat on his bed.

Jake turned his big screen, plasma, television on and the put in the DVD on one of his seasons for 'Zombie High.' "So what season are we watching?" I asked as Jake came over and pulled me up to the top of the bed.

"Season three, where my favorite actress, Hannah Montana guess stars. Did you know we are really close?" I laughed along with Jake.

"Really, that is so cool. I love Hannah Montana." I laughed.

"Maybe I could introduce you to her." I rolled my eyes.

"Shh, it's starting."

We watched the movie for about ten minutes before we started kissing. Jake climbed on top of me, and trailed kisses down my neck. I moaned; he was such an incredible kisser. My hands went to his hair; it was so silky and soft. Jake's left hand was on my ribs and his right was rubbing my stomach. Jake kissed and lightly sucked on my collarbone, which made me moan louder. He left my collarbone and kissed up my neck, to my cheek where he lightly bit then kissed it and moved to my lips. I didn't even bother waiting for Jake to ask permission into my mouth, I just opened it when he first kissed me. I felt Jake pull my shirt up until it was about three inches away from my chest. I was a little worried that Jake was getting a carried away, so I gently broke the kiss.

"Jake…" my voice shook a bit.

Jake realized what he had done "Oh Miley, I'm sorry. I just got…" but I cut him off.

"Jake, its okay. I'm just not ready for that yet, I'm only fourteen."

Jake rolled off me, "Miles, I'm really sorry. I just lose control when I am with you; you're just so, I don't know… you I guess."

I blushed. Jake looks so mad at himself, I feel awful. "Jake… I…" I didn't know what to say.

Jake rolled on his side and looked down at me, "I'm really sorry Miles. If you want we could just finish watching the movie or I could walk you home?"

"Jake, unless you want me to go home, I want to be with you." I also rolled on my side and looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes.

"No, I want you to stay I was just worried you didn't want to." Jake's left hand started stroking my cheek as he said this.

"There is no reason I would ever not want to be with you." Jake laid on his back bring me closer so I was laying on his chest.

Jake wrapped his arm tightly around me and said, "Who wouldn't want to be with me?" Jake laughed.

I looked up and rolled my eyes at him, "You are so stuck on your self, it isn't even funny."

Jake just laughed. "Oh well."

I laid my head on his chest again, so I could position myself for watching the rest of 'Zombie High.' Jake kissed the top of my head and moved a little so we could both watch 'Zombie High.'

Sorry about the late update, but I have had the most amazing three days!!! Well on Friday I was suppose to go to my schools ski club, but I couldn't because I had a basketball game. So when I was at the basketball game a bunch of my friends came and they didn't tell me that the guy who I am absolutely in love with was going with them, so when I looked into the crowd for my mom to bring me some more water I saw him talking to her (my mom) and he waved to me and I was like 'okay' because we haven't talked since this summer right, so I sort of waved and then signaled to my mom that I needed a drink for the second half. She was like okay and so I went in the locker rooms and came out and there was Ryan (the guy I am in love with) holding a drink for me and he was like here and I was like thanks and then guess what he did?!?!?! HE KISSED ME!!! I was like totally stunned for words and he asked me if we could talk after the game and I was like yes! And then I played the best game of my life and so I have spent the whole weekend with him!!!

Sorry you probably didn't want to hear all of that…

Please review this chapter!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm so horrible at updating my stories!!! I'm sorry. I was sick this week and my birthday is on Monday, (the 12th) so all my friends have been planning this huge party… I hate parties!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!!! Well not yet anyways…. Haha just kidding…

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Jake's POV.

After about two seconds of watching 'Zombie High,' I got bored and started just watching Miley. She was so beautiful, on the inside and out. She must have felt me watching her because she looked up.

"Yes?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows in a very cute way.

"Nothing, you just look amazing, as always." I blushed as I said this.

Miley giggled, "Thanks…" I leaned down and kissed her as gentle as I could.

My head went misty as she kissed me back, god I love it when she does that without even trying. I pulled away after a second, and then brush a few free strands of hair out of her face. Miley blushed and kissed my cheek which made me blush.

"Do you really want to keep watching 'Zombie High'?" I asked.

"Not really, like not that I don't mind looking at you through a screen, but seeing that I have the real thing, it's just not the same as the real thing…" She said very shyly.

I got off the bed and held out a hand for her, "I think you are right. The real thing is better." Miley and I both laughed. "So… what do you want to do?" just then Miley's phone went off, again and of course it was Lily.

Miley groaned as she picked it up. "Yes, Lily?"

"Hey Miles, oh let me guess you are still with Jake? Sorry, I have never been good at timing these things."

"Really I never would have guessed." Miley rolled her eyes. She looked really cute when she was annoyed. Unfortunately if me and her got into a fight I would probably be staring at her and she would be like 'Jake! Jake are you even listening to me?' and I would be like, 'Um… no…' and she would probably just walk away. "Jake? Hello? Jake wake up." Miley was waving her hand in front of my face, obliviously she got off the phone with Lily pretty quickly or I was just daydreaming for a long time.

"Oh… um… yeah sorry about that, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Miley asked as she walked over to where I had my guitar standing.

"Nothing…" I said shyly.

"You're weird."

I laughed and walked over to where Miley had picked up my guitar. "So, Ms. Montana, care to play me a song?"

"Hm… I don't know… What would I get out of it Mr. Ryan?" Miley rested the guitar on the side of my bed and sat down.

"Well… you would get to look at me and that is the greatest gift of all." I said as I kneeled down in front of her and placed my hand on either side of her thighs.

"Well I can't say no to that." She leaned in and so did I, but just as our lips were about to touch, she kicked me in the stomach.

I fell back. "Ow. What was that for?" I laughed as I laid on my back for a second trying to regain normal breathing, from Miley kicking the wind out of me.

"I don't know, I just got bored." She said as she crawled next to me.

"So when you are bored you kick me in the stomach?"

Miley just laughed at me. "Pretty much."

I reached over and pulled her on top of me. "Well you know what I do when I'm bored?" I leaned up and kissed her neck. Miley moaned, which made me want more, but I knew I couldn't.

Miley's POV.

Having Jake kiss my neck feels amazing. I moaned again, and as I did this, Jake sucked on my collarbone a little harder. The next thing I knew Jake was on top of me for like the millionth time today. My hands were in his so soft and beautiful locks of golden blond hair. Jake kissed up my neck and to my cheek where he lightly bit, then moved to my mouth. Jake tugged at my lower lip a little before I open my mouth for him. We have kissed so much today, I think if I went a day without his kisses I would die!

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Jakey! Dad needs to talk to you!" I recognized the voice as his brother's. Jake looked he was about to explode, again.

Jake got off me and held out a hand for me just as his brother opened the door. "What do you want Tyler?"

"Dad needs to talk to you about something." Tyler said as he walked in. "Hey Miley." He said coolly.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"What does he want?" Jake asked as he walked over to Tyler.

"He just told me to go and get you, probably something to do with those crazy girls that snuck in." Tyler replied as he sat on Jake's bed.

"Come on Miley." Jake grabbed my hand.

"Dad said he wanted to talk to you and to leave Miley up here, nothing against you Miley." Tyler got up from the bed and walked over to me. "I'll keep her company Jakey. Don't worry she will be fine." He was so sweet and cute and… Miley why are you thinking about Jake's brother!!! You like Jake no matter how hott Tyler is!!!

"I think I would prefer it if Miley came with me, thanks." Jake said as he opened the door to leave, pulling me with him.

"Dad said she has to stay up here, because those girls are still in the house, and one of them had a knife on them, so we don't know if the other ones have anything dangerous with them. So dad wants to keep Miley safe because they won't hurt you, but they might her hurt." I was getting a little worried, what if girls at school tried attacking me, just because I am dating their lover Jake Ryan? What if they jump me when I'm in the bathroom and they like drown me? But that never happened to any of the other girls he dated… right? Oh god…

"Jake it's okay, I'll be fine." I gave him a comforting smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, but I swear Tyler; if you do anything to her, I will kill you." Jake said giving Tyler a cold stare.

"What am I going to do?" Tyler asked with innocence in his voice.

Jake kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "If he does anything or you need something, just call and I will be there in less then a second." With that he kissed my cheek, again, and left.

"So Miley…" I turned around and saw Tyler over by Jake's guitar. "You interested in music of any kind?"

"I guess you could say that…" I walked over and sat on the bed.

"Do you play any instrument? Like Jake plays piano and guitar, I just play guitar."

Um how do I answer this? "Um… yeah I play… guitar and piano…"

"Well then you and Jake are like the perfect match." I blushed at this.

"I-I guess…" I stuttered.

"You know Miley, my brother normally has bad taste in girls, but with you… he definitely chose right." Tyler walked closer to me; I could feel my face starting to burn up. I was getting nervous because I remembered that Jake said that Tyler was a bad guy and the fact that he was hott. Oh god, Jake… Jake please hurry…

"So… um… what types of music are you interested in, I said as I walked onto the other side of the room where Jake's cd collection was. I could feel the color in my cheeks leaving a bit.

"Different stuff really, like I just got interested in a new singer who is totally hott and has an amazing talent." Tyler said. I heard him put the guitar down and sit on the bed.

"Oh and who is that?" I said still pretending to be looking through Jake's cd's. For some reason though I felt a bit jealous of this singer that he liked.

"Hannah Montana." I felt a shock through my body as he said this. "I think she is really beautiful, and has an incredible voice, I could totally listen to her for hours on end."

"Oh…" I felt a bit sick. "She is good." I bit my lower lip. Jake please hurry up and get back here before I say something I will regret!

"You know Miley, you look a little like her." I bit my lip hard. "Except of course she has blond hair and you have brown."

"I don't think we look a like and just like you said she has blond hair and I have brown hair." Jake hurry!!!

"Oh well." Tyler walked over next to me. "Hey I guess Jake listens to Hannah Montana too." I looked up and Tyler was holding a Hannah Montana cd case.

"Well Jake was saying that they have met before and are friends so that is probably why he has her album." I said sort of quickly.

"Hm… maybe..." I took a little step away from him seeing that he was reaching over my shoulder. I turned around and when I did I was looking up into the same cool blue green eyes as Jake's. Tyler took a step towards me and stroked my cheek. "You really do look like Hannah Montana, so beautiful and nice."

I took a step back; a little nervous that Jake would walk in and think something was going on. "Thanks…" I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Tyler I swear to god if you have done anything to Miley I will kill you!!!" Jake yelled from just outside the door. I turned around so I was facing the cd's and Tyler walked over to the door and opened it just as Jake was about to open it from the other side.

"Wow! Calm down there little brother, Miley is fine, I didn't harm her in anyway, we jus talked." Which was true, other than he stroked my cheek a few times.

"Miles is that true?" Jake asked as he walked over to me and embraced me.

"Yeah Jake everything is fine." I said as I buried my face into his chest.

"See, I didn't harm Miley." Tyler said. "I'll see you two later. Nice talking to you Miley." He smiled.

I smiled in returned, "Same." With that he left.

"Are you sur…" but I cut him off with a kiss. Jake pulled me tighter to him.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled, "Nothing happened and nothing will." Jake leaned down and kissed me. Just then for the third time today my phone went off with bad timing. I rolled my eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey darling," it was my dad. "I got your note, but you have to come home now seeing that you have a you-know-what tonight and it starts at seven and it's six."

"Oh okay, hey daddy can Jake come with us if he isn't busy?"

"You do know what I am talking about, right?"

"Yeah, I have a Hannah concert tonight. Don't worry dad I told Jake earlier today."

"Oh alright bud. Be home in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Alright daddy, bye." I hung up my phone and turned around to see Jake putting his guitar away. "Hey I have a Hannah concert tonight, do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, thanks." Jake said.

"Okay well we have to go to my house now because it starts at seven and its 6:04 now."

"Okay I will get the limo to takes us to your house instead of walking."

"Alright, thanks."

"Hold on should I change?" I looked at what he was wearing. He had a pair of faded blue jeans on and a blue polo shirt with a white long sleeve shirt on under that.

"Nah you look fine."

"Okay then let's go." Jake grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again for the lateness, I got sick over the week and was out of school for three days and when I am out of school I'm not allowed on the computer. But thanks to the reviewers who have review my story so far!!!

MY BIRTHDAY IS ON MONDAY (THE 12th) SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana…. Or maybe I do… Muhahaha!!! I have stolen the rights to own it!!! Yes!!! Well I wish… not the stealing part I mean because I'm a good person… sometimes….

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

Miley's POV.

When Jake's limo pulled up my driveway, Jake opened the door and held out a hand, like a prefect gentleman, for me. "So is there any special way I should at towards your father?" Jake asked once we were on my porch.

"No, as long as you don't come in the house and say 'hey Miley, you're lookin' hott'" I laughed, remembering a guy I dated named Josh who walked in my house and said it right in front of my dad.

"Did that actually happen before?" Jake laughed.

"Yup." Jake immediately stopped laughing.

"Who said it?" Jake sounded jealous, even though there was no need to be jealous.

"A guy I went out with named Josh." Jake's grip on my waist was getting tighter and starting to hurt.

"Oh, what happened with him?"

"Nothing, we went on one date, and then we broke up. Why does it matter?" I had to admit it was sort of nice having Jake get jealous, seeing that I was always getting jealous of his little fans.

"No reason…" Jake's gripped softened, which was good because it he held on any tighter I probably would have yelped in pain.

"Just so you know, my dad might be a little overprotective at first, but he will soften up." I said as I opened the door.

When I opened the door a figure appear out of no where and jumped on Jake. Everything happened way to fast to even react, one second me and Jake were walking in my house and the next Jake was in a headlock, on the ground with Roxy holding him, "Who are you and why are you holding Miley?"

I realized what happened and yelled, "Roxy!!! You're hurting my boyfriend!!! Let him go!!!"

Roxy looked up and said, "Are you sure because what if he is an imposter, plus your boyfriend isn't coming home until tomorrow."

Jake voice was muffled because him head was stuck in a headlock by Roxy still. "I came home early to surprise Miley!!!"

"Are you sure he is your _real_ boyfriend?"

"YES!!! NOW LET HIM GO!!!" I screamed.

"Fine," she let him go, "But I got my eyes on you."

I helped Jake up, "Are you okay?" I asked as I guided him to the couch.

Jake sat down and leaned back, "Yeah, I'm fine. Was that your body guard?"

I nervously laughed, "Yeah… I'm really sorry about that."

Jake leaned up and kissed my cheek, "Don't be, it's not everyday I get attacked by Hannah Montana's body guard." we both laughed.

Jake leaned in to kiss me when someone behind us made a fake cough. I jumped and turned around; to see my dad was standing in the doorway that leads to our back porch. "Hi daddy, um… this is Jake Ryan…" I was a little nervous.

Jake got up and walked over to my dad and shook his hand, "Hi, Mr. Stewart, nice to meet you."

My dad sighed, then smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Jake." I sighed in relief, my dad normally was overprotective, but for some reason he wasn't being so.

"Miles, why don't you take Jake up stairs so you can get ready?" That was weird he never lets me take guys up to my room, he doesn't even allow Oliver up there unless Lily is with him. Weird…

I stood up and walked over to Jake and took his hand. "Alright daddy."

When we got into my room, Jake walked over, and sat on my bed, and looked around, "Not too small and not too big… I like it." He then laid back on the bed.

"Don't get to comfy; my dad doesn't like it if there are guys in my room." I said as I walked over to my closet and opened it. I pushed the clothes to each side of my closet so I could get into my Hannah closet.

"So this is where you become Hannah Montana, am I right?" Jake had snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around so I was facing him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"If I kiss you right now do you think your body guard will come and kill me?" Jake actually look at bit scared of the thought of Roxy coming after him again.

"Maybe…" I said, feeling a little shy for some reason. "I guess we will have to find out." I stood up on my toes and kissed him. Jake lifted me into the air a bit, he is so strong… I was just about to let him deepen the kiss when I heard a yelp of surprise behind Jake. I pulled away scared it was my dad or Roxy or worst my brother, but instead it was just Lily.

"Sorry!" Lily said her eyes shut very tightly.

Laughing I said, "It's okay Lil. Me and Jake have to learn to stop kissing in places where people can see us." I walked over and hugged her.

While we hugged Lily whisper in my ear, "You told him? Didn't you?"

"Yeah, and he is fine with it." I whispered back.

"Seeing that both of you are already changed and ready to go, other than that Lola has to put on her wing, I still have to get changed, so you two can keep each other company." I said as I walked over to wear I had my clothes that I was wearing to the concert were hanging up.

"Okay, Miles. We'll wait for you downstairs. Okay?"

"Alright." I said a I walked in the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I came down the stairs about twenty minutes later, after doing my hair, makeup, and getting changed.

When I got down the stairs Lily was talking to Jackson in the kitchen and Jake was sitting at the piano, looking like he just wanted to play so badly. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders, "You know you can play if you want?" I said quietly.

Sighing Jake said, "I can't with your brother and Lily right over there." I sat next to him and asked him why, all he was stare at the keys for a second then looked up so we made eye contact. "I don't know…" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was so soft.

Lily's POV.

After me and Jake came downstairs from Miley's room, I walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat, then Jackson walks in looking all hot and sweat like he had just come from the gym.

"Hey Lily." Jackson was always so nice to me. Okay so yeah maybe I sort of, kinda, have a crush on my best friend's older brother… so what…? Okay I lied I don't just have a crush on Jackson… I'm like totally in love with him!!!

"Hey Jackson…" I said a little breathless. He is so cute!!!

"There's a concert tonight, right?" He asked as he walked over to the sink and got a glass of water.

"Yeah."

"Oh okay maybe I will have to come along." Oh please do!!!

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Oh shoot! I can't come… I have a date tonight with that new girl Stacy." He looked disappointed.

"Oh… well I hope you have fun on your date then…" I looked down at the floor. I was getting jealous of this girl and staring to hate her, even though I didn't even know who she was.

Jackson sighed, "I bet I would have more fun at the concert with you." I looked up a little shocked, actually totally shocked!

"You would?" I asked scared he was going to say something like 'oh well not that I like you, you are just cool, you know you're like a little sister or one of the guys.'

"Well, yeah Lily, you really cool, and fun to hang out with." I blushed and I think I saw him too, but he hid it by going over to the sink.

"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself…"

I looked over by the piano and saw Jake and Miley talking. "Well, my date starts in a half an hour so I got to go and get changed." Jackson said sounding bored. "I'll see you later Lily."

"Okay, bye Jackson" he walked up the stairs to his room and I walked over to Jake and Miley, who were kissing. "Hey lovebirds, cut it out, I'm trying like hell to keep my lunch down." I said dramatically holding my stomach.

"Ha ha, very funny Lily." Miley said as they broke apart.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Mr. Stewart asked from upstairs.

"Yeah daddy." Miley called.

"Alright everyone get into the limo, I will be out in a minute." I grabbed my purple wig and put it on.

"Ready Hannah? Jake?" I asked as we headed to the door.

"Yup, now let's go." Jake said.

* * *

**A/N:** WOW! It's a miracle!!! I actually update during the week!!! Well the only reason is because I have had the last two days off (Wednesday and Thursday) because of a HUGE blizzard type thing that rolled in!!! YAY SNOW!!! NOW I CAN ACTAULLY GO SKIING!!! Claps for Lindsey!!!

I want to say thank you to all that have reviewed my story, it means a lot!!!

Special Thanks To….

Hermionefan199

Sherrie123456

Rainbow Shiner

Musiclvr21

Sam91

Daniwani2369

0o0Pink Crystal Springs0o0

Adorkable395

FobiddenxMelody

Eacstl

And everyone else that has helped!!! I will make you all a deal I will specially thank you in my story if you get me more reviewers AND you review like CRAZY!!!!!

I love you all and you guys are the reason I'm writing this story!!! So keep your part and Review, REview, REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Reviewing equals me writing another chapter… so if you want another chapter then REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana, but I do own this story, so you take it, and I will sue!!! Literally!!! Haha!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Jake's POV.

As Miley/Hannah, Lily/Lola, Mr. Stewart/… Mr. Montana? and me, climbed into the limo, I started daydreaming about Miley.

It's was weird to think that I'm going out with Miley Stewart, my dream girl, and then I fine out that she was my old crush Hannah Montana… I didn't like Hannah all that long like I thought she was cute when she was on 'Zombie High' and at the Teen Awards, but I never really got to know her… Well actually I did, seeing that she is Miley, and all.

I shook my head to wake up from my daydream. I looked over at Miley… I mean Hannah, she looked stunning, but I have to admit I think she looks better as a brunette… She still looked great as a blonde though…

Miley sighed as she looked out the window. I placed two fingers under her chin and made her look at me. "You okay Mil- I mean Hannah?"

Hannah smiled up at me and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking…" She trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about, what you are thinking about? Or not?" I was worried she was sad about something, but her smile changed that.

"I want to talk about it, but with my dad in the car it is hard." She whispered.

"Well, we can always whisper." I said as I leaned close to her ear, which made her blush, she looked so cute when she blushed…

"I think we are going to have to seeing that we need to talk about it now."

"Okay, so what's that problem?"

"Well it has to do with me being Hannah… Who do you want to date…? Miley or Hannah, because if we do both you will be seen by the media and they will call you a player and say that you are cheating on me." Miley looked like she was pleading to me to pick Miley over Hannah, which I was going to do anyway.

"I pick Miley of course, but there is one problem… you will become famous because you are dating the very hott Jake Ryan." I smiled at her.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I don't really care if the media follows me around while I'm Miley… actually yes I do, that is the reason I choose to live a double life… but I'm willing to be followed around by the press if it means Miley gets to date you…"

I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips until I heard a noise, which was her father saying keep-your-hands-off-my-daughter grunt. I could feel my cheeks heat up at this. Miley was giggling at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

Miley's POV.

Once we arrived at the concert we were greeted with a red fans and reporters screaming at us as we stepped out of the limo onto the red carpet. All the reporters were saying stuff along the same lines, "Ms. Montana are you and Mr. Ryan an 'item'?" and every time me and Jake would reply, 'no, Jake has a girlfriend in Malibu. We are just great friends' or something along those lines…

After about ten minutes of talking to reporters, signing autographs, and having our pictures taken we made it backstage.

"Whew… and I thought I had it rough trying to get into a building." Jake laughed.

"Actually that was minor to what I normally go through…" I said shyly.

Jake looked dumbfounded with his mouth was open slightly, I would have leaned up, and kissed him, but seeing that we had just told the media that we weren't dating it wouldn't be such a good idea. Instead of kissing him I used to fingers and push his mouth closed.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching then brought him into my dressing room and locked the door. Jake was sitting on the couch waiting for me to come over. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"You know Ms. Montana, I have a girlfriend. I can't just cheat on her with you… I know that I'm hott, but you are going to have to resist me. I know it's hard." Jake joked.

"Oh well what can I say, I guess I'm just totally attracted to you that I can't help myself." I leaned in and kissed him, but he pulled away/

"Ms. Montana I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you, I'm in love with Miley."

"Oh shut up and kiss me you idiot." Jake laughed and kissed me.

After about two minutes of making out, someone called from the other side of the door, "Ms. Montana you on in five minutes."

Hearing that I jumped and seeing that Jake was on top of me he fell onto the floor. "Shit! I need to get ready. Sorry Jake." I said as I grabbed my clothes from the hanger and ran into the bathroom.

Thank god I only had to change my shirt, so I only took two minutes to get changed and fix my hair (wig) and makeup. I ran out of the bathroom to see Jake sitting on the couch holding a rose.

"I was going to give this to you before you went on stage, to help with the nerves, but decided if I wanted a kiss out of you for it, I should it to you now." He laughed and handed me the rose.

Aww he is so sweet… "Jake, that was so nice, but not nice enough for a kiss." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is that so?" Jake kept walked towards me. I kept walking backwards until I was against the wall. Jake put his arms on either side of me so I could move anywhere, and truth I didn't want to. "So what about that kiss?"

I knew Jake had zero patience so I just stared at him until he just leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back until there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Montana you are on in a minute." The annoying guy that keeps knocking on the door and breaking me and Jake apart said.

"I better go, before they come back again." I said as I looked up into his stunning eyes that could see through my soul.

Jake smiled and kissed my cheek. "I better go to my seat so I get to watch the very sexy Hannah Montana perform." I felt myself blush redder than a tomato.

"Um…" I was so nervous now, that it wasn't even funny!

"Good luck, Ms. Montana." Jake kissed my cheek again and left.

I walked out of my dressing room and saw that my dad was getting annoyed. "Hannah, could you have gone any slower! You're on in ten!" my dad scolded.

"Sorry, dad." I grabbed my microphone and head out on stage.

"Hey Malibu, are you ready to rock tonight?!?!" I yelled. I looked to my left and saw Jake and Lily/Lola cheering me on.

The music to Pumpin' Up The Party started and my dances came out. I started to sing.

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2 _

It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way  
My friends, my kind  
No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime  
That's why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2

They can't  
We can  
Parents might not understand  
Having fun without a plan  
But that's what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)  
Gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow  
Right through the roof  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2

We don't have to paint by numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x2  
Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now

Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now x4

I ended the song with a bang! Everyone in the crowd was on there feet dancing and singing with me, I love the feeling that I was making everyone so happy…

* * *

**A/N:** NO SCHOOL!!! YES!!! I'm so happy right now that it isn't even funny!!! I will do my best to keep writing this week, but seeing that I'm at White Face Mountain, for skiing, it might be hard to write all the time. I will do my best though, so you all have to keep your part in the bargain' and REVIEW!!!!!

Hope everyone that has the week off has a good vacation!!!

:) - Smiley - (:


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Read my Author's Note at the bottom to know why I haven't updated!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana…

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

Miley's POV.

"Hey, everybody, hope you enjoyed my first song! My next song is written for someone in the crowd, hope you enjoy it!" I blushed as I said the last part, mostly because Jake was staring right at me.

Jake's POV.

I knew this song was about me! Haha! I watched Miley as she said that this song was written for me, and the way she blushed was so adorable. Actually I was really surprised she did that, she always seems so nervous about that type of stuff. Well she probably just couldn't resist me! Because come on, look at me, I'm gorgeous.

Miley's POV.

Great, with the way Jake is smirking at me right now, I probably just made his ego bigger… oh well.

Just then the music for 'If We Were A Movie' started.

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see _

Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with

I looked down at Jake as I said this and mouthed the words 'I love you.' I would have said it about, but seeing that all my fans, and the paparazzi we around, and the fact that I was in the middle of a song, I figured it wasn't a good idea.

_  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song _

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

I reached out so I could have my fans try and touch my hand while I started the chorus. When I looked over to where Li-Lola and Jake were, I noticed tat Jake wasn't there. I turned around and noticed he was backstage watching me from the side. I wonder what he is doing…?

_  
Chorus _

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

Chorus x3

I ran off stage when the song ended.

"Where do you think your going darlin'? You still have another song before wardrobe change." My dad said.

"I know, I have to ask Jake a question." I replied walking into my dressing room because I couldn't find him near the stage.

"Couldn't it wait?" My dad said.

I walked into the dressing room to find it empty, until I felt two hands on my eyes and someone whispering 'guess who' in my ear then kissing my earlobe. I felt myself blush.

"An egomaniac, whose head is bigger than the world?" I laughed. Jake just kissed the part of my shoulder that was bare because of the shirt I was wearing.

"Correct." Jake purred in my ear. He took his hands away from my eyes and shut the door to my dressing room.

"Jake, I can't stay long I have to go back out on stage. Wait why did you come backstage anyway?" I know short attention span… Haha.

"I know you can't, but I figured if you were seen having secret meetings with me, and the paparazzi got wind, that the headlines for tomorrows news wouldn't be," Jake took the mic I was using and used a reporters voice and said, "'Dangerous car crash in Malibu late last night,' instead it would 'Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan having secret meeting to _do it_'" I blushed at this, and Jake just laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know… Shoot I really have to get back on stage, but first tell me why you are back here instead of your first row seats?" I took my microphone back from Jake and put my arms around his neck.

"Well," Jake put his arms around my waist and brought me close to him. "I just wanted to tell you I love you." I raised an eyebrow at him, in an I-don't-believe-you way. "Seriously and the fact that watching you dance from behind is way more interesting." I felt my cheeks redden. "Only joking… well sort of." Jake leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back not wanting to leave his arms.

But of course I had to because I had to get back on stage. So I pulled away from our kiss very reluctantly. Jake put his forehead against mine and set his hands on my hips, which made goosebumps erupt all over my body. "I really have to go."

"I know. Oh and by the way, who was that song for because he is one lucky guy and I bet he is super hott."

"His name is… Jerome." First 'j' name that came to mind.

Jake laughed, "Nice name."

"Thank you."

"Even though it's the last thing I want, you sort of have to finish your concert." Jake said as he pulled me closer so I could rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to finish quickly. Just for you of course." I batted my eyelashes at him.

He just laughed. "Well thank you, Ms. Montana, that is very kind of you." We both leaned in to kiss, just as the door to the dressing room was opened to reveal my dad looking mad.

"Boy, get your hands off of my baby girl like that!" Jake quickly dropped his hands from my hips and I dropped mine from around his neck.

"Daddy we were ju…" but he cut me off, which was to be expected.

"Miles get on stage. Jake and I are going to have a man to man talk about your relationship." My dad didn't look angry actually he more looked… sad? Maybe I'm just imagining it because I don't want him to kill Jake, but…

"Fine, but daddy don't kill him or hurt him." With that I walked out of the dressing room and back on stage.

"Sorry everyone, technically difficulties." I said as I walked out on stage. I looked back to where I could see my dad and Jake talking… oh please let me still have my boyfriend alive after the concert. "Well this next song is one of my personally favorites. So let's crank up the volume and get started!!! One, two, three, four." The music for 'Best Of Both Worlds' came on and I started dancing and singing.

Jake's POV.

As soon as Miley left on stage I figured I was going to get yelled at by her dad and be told that if I tried anything on her, that he would skin me alive, but instead, he said, "Thank you." I was totally shocked because I was totally prepared for being screamed at and instead Mr. Stewart says 'thank you?'

"Um… for what sir?" I was really confused.

"My little girl seems so happy when she is with you so thank you for making her smile and happy. I really appreciate it."

"Oh… um… your welcome." still a little confused, but starting to understand I think. I'm really happy though that he thinks I'm making Miley happy, I will do anything for her to make her happy.

"But son, when your in public, HANDS ABOVE THE WAIST!!!" and that was exactly what I was waiting for.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to know that if you break my little girls heart, that I will break you." He laughed, and I was started to laugh too, even though I was pretty sure that he wasn't lying. "Well, I have something's I have to take care of so… enjoy the rest of the concert Jake."

"Thank you Mr. Ste-Montana." With that he left.

I walked over to the side to where I could see Miley singing 'Best Of Both Worlds' damn she is good.

Miley's POV.

_Oh yea  
Come on _

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways, you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

I looked back to where my dad and Jake were talking and Jake seemed really confused about something. Oh god, what if my dad doesn't let us see each other anymore? I can barely go five minutes without kissing him, how am I going to go the rest of my life?

_  
CHORUS  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds _

The best of both worlds

Oh no… this isn't good at all…

_  
You go to movie premiers (was that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows _

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

Chorus

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best...best...yeah the best of both  
Best...best...you get the best of both  
Best...best...c'mon the best of both

I did a spin and noticed that Jake was watching me from behind. I did my best to get his attention, and after about ten seconds, I did. Jake mouthed 'Everything is okay' I felt the lump in my throat that had appear when I walked on stage disappear when he mouthed this.

Who would'a thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super star  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together...oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds

I finished the song and smiled out at the audience. "Hey everybody, I'll be back, in five because of costume change. Stay in those seats." I walked over to Jake who was waiting for me on the side.

When I was in front of him I just wanted to kiss him right then, but Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me inside my dressing room and pulled me close and began kissing me like crazy. I pulled away for a second to ask what was up and he replied, "Nothing, I just really wanted to kiss you, because you look so hott on stage." I blush as Jake began to devourer my lips, with his own. His hand surprised me though, they would move from my waist, normally he plays with skin just below my shirt, but maybe because of what me dad… My dad did this!

I pulled away, "Jake what did my father say to you?"

Jake smiled and pulled me close. "Well, first he thanked me."

"He thanked you? Why?" I was confused, why would my dad thank Jake?

"Because I'm making you happy." He said shyly.

"Well, that's true."

Jake's face seemed to brighten at this. "And he also said that I have to keep my hands at your waist in public."

So that explains why he wasn't roaming my body like he normally does… "Oh…" I looked down. Jake put two fingers under my chin and made me look at him, then cupped my cheek. I loved it when he was all sweet and gentle like this. He leaned down and we kissed, and as always sparks flew high… god I love him!

He broke the kiss gently. "You better get changed."

I smiled up at him. "I guess…" I pouted. Jake leaned down and kissed me, again.

"I love you, you know that?" Jake said as he brushed a few strands of my blonde wig out of my face.

"Yeah… I love you too." I looked into Jake stunning blue-green eyes and smile. This was one of the moments that are always interrupted, but this time how ever, it wasn't, until I remembered that I still had to change. "I have to get changed."

"Okay." Jake leaned in and kissed me before I walked over and grabbed my clothes from where they were hanging and walked into the bathroom smiling my head off.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey people, sorry about the update, its sooo late, but I just got back from Killington Mountain so I have been skiing my ass off!!! I'll do my best to update again tomorrow, but if I don't it is because I have to catch up on work that I didn't get to do because I was skiing, but again I will do my best.

By the way, where did all my reviewers go? I went from 126 to 132 in like three days normally I get close to ten reviews in one day if I don't update my story during the night, like I am doing now… so please to all my reviewers that left me, please come back!!!

Please Review:)


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Does anyone actually read the Author's Note at the top? I normally don't, I just head straight for the story, oh well. Incase you do read this, go to Author's Note at the bottom to see why I haven't updated._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana… But I wish I did..._**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Miley's POV.

When I came back out of the bathroom in my new outfit, Jake was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. I walked over next to him very quietly and then leaned down so our faces were a centimeter apart, so I could wake him up if he was sleeping, but decided to have a little more fun, "JAKE!!!" Thank god I had fast reflexes because when I yelled his name he jumped up and through his arms up in alert and fell off the couch.

"OW! What was that for?" Jake said as he rubbed his head, where he hit it when he fell out the couch.

"Well, you looked so peaceful and you can't be peaceful at a Hannah Montana concert! You have to hyper and energetic! Like Lily!" I stated as I reached for his hand to help him up.

"You mean hyper and energetic like." He stood up. "OH MY GOD EVERYBODY ITS HANNAH MONTANA!!!" he said in a high pitched girly voice.

Laughing I replied, "Exactly!"

Jake just laughed, and wrapped his arms around my waist and drew circles on my back; I loved it when he made me feel like this; totally blissful. "You better get back out there, that way we can have some time after the concert to have so fun." Jake said slyly

"Yes sir." Jake kissed my cheek and I walk back on stage.

* * *

Miley's POV. 

After the concert, me, Jake, Lily, and my dad got into the limo and dropped Lily off at her house because she had some relatives staying at her house.

When we got to my house Jake opened the door and held out his hand for me 'Aw! He's so sweet sometimes!'

"Hey Miles," I turned around to look at my dad who got out of the limo after me.

"Yeah dad?"

"I have to run to the grocery store really quickly to pick up food for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay daddy. Is it okay if Jake stays? Or do you not want alone?" Please let him stay! Jackson isn't home and I hate being alone at the house at night.

My dad looked from me to Jake and raised an eyebrow at him as if saying 'you do anything to her, and I will skin you alive!' "Okay, Jackson should be back from his date in an hour, so he'll probably be back before me, so if Jake wants he can leave then."

I looked up at Jake and saw very straight and mature smile, which I didn't see often, because he always had his movie star smirk on. "Sure daddy." I walked up to him and hugged him. "Alright, bye daddy."

"Bye Mr. Stewart." Jake said in a mature voice, wow what's got into him?

"Goodnight Jake. See ya Miles." With that my dad walked over to his car and got in.

As soon as my dad had pulled out of the driveway, Jake said, "Suck up." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, very mature, Miles."

"I know." I laughed as we walked inside my house and turned on the lights.

"So… what do you want to do?" Jake asked as he sat on the couch.

"I don't know…" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I could feel Jakes eyes on me. "What?"

"Come here." Jake's voice was sort of husky.

I walked over and Jake pulled me onto his lap. I leaned back against his chest and he placed his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked turned around so I could see his face.

"Yeah, I'm just tired; I didn't sleep much on the plane because I was so anxious to see you." There he goes again acting all sweet.

"Aw." I lightly kissed him until Jake deepened the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and pulled away after a minute or so.

"What's wrong?" Jake looked so cute when he was confused.

"Nothing." I stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with me.

"Where are we going?"

"My room." I said leading him up the stairs.

"Oh, okay."

When we got into my room Jake walked over and sat on my bed. I walked into my Hannah closet and put my wig away.

When I walked back out of my closet Jake was lying in a similar position as he was at my concert earlier, but I didn't get a chance to scare him this time because he heard me shut my closet door.

"Come here." Jake's voice was all husky again.

I walked over and laid on my side next to him and traced lines on his chest. Jake brought his arm tightly around my waist, "Thanks Miles."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "For what?"

Jake turned on his side and brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it. "Everything. One just for having the best day back, two because you're able to trust me and tell me you're secret, but mostly just because you didn't give up on me while I was in Romania." Aw!!! There is goes again with the cuteness! God, I love him. "That was my biggest fear when I left; that you would move on and leave me." Wow… he really does love me… maybe even more than I love him.

"Wow, you know, when you were gone and I was seeing all these articles about you and your cost stars hanging out, I was scared you had forgotten me, and found some Romanian slut, and was bringing her home." Jake and I both laughed.

Jake stopped laughing after a second then took his two of his fingers that were on my cheek, and set them under my chin, and had a serious look to him. "Miles, I want you to know I would never do that too you, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I know and I promise never to bring a Romanian slut home as well…" Jake and I started laughing again.

Jake leaned in and kissed just as my cell phone went off. "Man, we have bad luck with phones."

"Haha, yeah really." I got off my bed and walked over to my cell and looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jackson. "Hey Jackson, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Miles, look I ended my date early, and went over to Copper's house, and I'm staying the night." I walked back over and sat on my next to Jake who was smiling at me.

"Oh, okay Jackson, but dad isn't home, he is grocery shopping so you ha…"

"Oh, I know Miles; dad wanted me to call you just so you didn't worry why I wasn't home a little later on."

"Alright, thanks Jackson." Jake's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me down so I was right up against him, which was very pleasant, by the way.

"Hey Miley, dad said that Jake can stay until he is home, but tell Jake a little message from me, 'he does anything and I will kill him.'"

"Aw! Jackson, you really do care!!!" I laughed.

"Yeah well, I have to go me and Copper are watching a movie." Jake took me by surprise when he started kissing the back of my neck. My voice got caught in the back of my throat once he did this. I quickly told Jackson good night and spun around to see Jake looking very pleased with him self.

"You are so dead!"

"Oh I'm so totally frightened!!!" Jake laughed.

"Fine then, if you want to be a smartass, you can leave, or you could stay, and you just be allowed to touch me. Your choice?" I said with a serious tone, which was totally acting.

"I pick none of the above." Jake said confidently.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming…" I rolled my eyes.

"See I'm all mysterious… you never know what I'm gonna do next." Jake's ego was back… joy…

I laughed and rolled my eyes, then got an idea, "You know that is the reason I like you so much you know that?" I asked in a seductive way, "With all your mysteriousness I'm just so… attracted…" I started tracing my finger tips all over his chest and stomach. Jake's eyes were getting wider. I leaned down to kiss him, then at the last second pulled back and hit him on the head. "You idiot." I laughed.

"Hey!" I started laughing and rolling around hysterically. "Meany!" Jake stuck his tongue out at me.

"Aw! Did I make Jakey sad?" Jake folded his arms and sat up and turned away like a four year old, who was mad because his mom didn't buy him a dinosaur toy that he wanted.

"Yes!" Jake said in a little kid voice. He was so cute when he did that.

"Will a kiss make it better?" I sat behind him and set my hands on his waist.

"No."

"Okay, what can I do to make you forgive me?" I asked in a baby voice.

Jake spun around and raised an eyebrow, then very forcefully, crushed his lips on to mine. I broke the kiss, "I thought you said a kiss wouldn't make it better?"

Jake crushed his lips onto mine again and pushed me down so he was on top of me. The then broke the kiss and said, "One kiss won't cut it. I need a lot more than just one to make me forgive you for hurting my feelings." Oh god, how far does he mean?

Jake kissed me and quickly deepened it. I could feel his hands just under the hem of my shirt, I admit seeing that he had gone a little too far earlier today that I was sort of nervous, but I will tell him if he goes any farther than this. Jake's hands started to move, but for once I was very happy to hear a phone go off. I broke the kiss and Jake moved so he was laying on his stomach next to me. I grabbed my cell of my dresser where I had left it after Jackson called.

"Hello?" I looked over at Jake and he looked annoyed because of the phone.

"Hey Miley, its Ashley and Amber!" What the…? Jake must have heard too because he sat up and listened closely.

"Um… why are you calling me?" I didn't even care if I sounded rude; they were rude all the time.

"We just wanted to inform you that you're so called boyfriend Jake Ryan was seen with Hannah Montana tonight at her concert, and they seem pretty tight. Oh and Hannah dedicated 'If We Were A Movie' to him!!!" Oh I see their plan; they want me to get all jealous because of Jake being with Hannah, well me, tonight.

"Aw! That is so sweet of you, but I already knew that seeing that Jake AND Hannah are both at my house, but it was very nice of you to try and break us up… oh and Hannah wants me to tell you that you guys are jerks and that she dedicated that song to her boyfriend, NOT Jake… thanks for calling, have a good night." With that I hung up the phone. "God, they are such idiots!!!"

Jake laughed. "You got that right!"

Jake pulled me back down and climbed on top of me again and we started making out until…

* * *

**_A/N: C L I F F H A N G E R!!! I feel all evil inside!!! Muhahaha!!!_**

**_OMG!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't update in… well a long time!!! I have been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy! What with Varsity Softball, being out of school all last week with a Kidney Infection… don't ask me what it is, because I have no idea… But I have also looking for a new horse and went and bought one today and am picking him up on Saturday if he weather is good. I really am sorry and I want to thank all my faithful reviewers who have stuck with throughout the story!!! You all ROCK!!!_**

**_I have to give special thanks to…_**

**_Blue-eyed bombshell_**

**_Rainbow Shiner_**

**_Sherrie123456_**

**_Thanks for your ideas guys!!! You all rock!!!_**

**_Not saying that my other reviews don't rock, because you do!!! I love you all… even though I don't technically know you… Haha! Thanks again for the reviews guys!!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**Okay first of all, I need to apologize for this chapter being; oh I don't know three months without any updates… so really and truly sorry everyone. I just got caught up with everything going on in my life… So really I am sorry I didn't update, but also I had such a bad case of writer's block for the story it was hard… Plus I got into writing a different story (( ((You can read it if you like, I don't care.))… But because I kept getting so many reviews for this story, I was like "I guess people do like it. So maybe I should continue it…" so yeah…

**Oh and if you really do love this story, thank Photo19 for making the deal with me to finish this story if she finish her story, so I guess she gets the dedication. Thanks Photo19!**

**Also thanks to Blue-Eyed Bombshell for reading it through to make sure it actually made sense!!! Thanks Caroline you are my bestestestestestestestestestestest friend ever!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana, nor will I ever…

Here it is I guess… The next long awaited chapter…

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_Flashback…_

_Jake pulled me back down and climbed on top of me again and we started making out until…_

Miley's POV.

BAM! My bedroom door flew open so hard that I was sure was going to have a dent in the wall…

Jake jumped at the sound of the door so fast that he fell off my bed with a loud 'THUMP', and a groan.

I looked up to see who was in my door way and Lily was standing there, looking like she was going to murder someone.

"Lily, what's…?"

"ARGH!!! I'm going to kill her!!! That bitch thinks she can just waltz right in and steal him from me… well she got some nerve because the next time that I see her, I will… I will…" Lily was yelling at the top of her lungs, while punching her fists into her other hand.

"Whoa, Lily slow down!!! What's going on?!?! Who are you going to kill?!?!" I asked trying to help Jake off the floor, so Lily didn't trample him.

"Weller! Becca Weller! She thinks that she is just so pretty that she can have any guy she wants, well this time… no way! He is mine!" Lily continued to ramble on about how she was going to kill her and to tell you the truth… me and Jake were huddled in the corner of my bed, scared.

"Can you believe that bitch?!?!" Lily exclaimed, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Um… Lily…? We have no idea what you are talking about…" Jake pointed out and she gave him the most murderous look I've ever seen. Jake coward at this while I decide I should find out what was actually wrong.

"Um… Jake why don't you go downstairs while I talk to…" but before I was able to finish my sentence, Jake was out the door. "Lily…"

Lily continued to mutter to herself about how much she hated Becca, with comments like "Maybe I should trick her and lure her into a cage of hungry tigers, or maybe even sharks… hm…"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Lily, in our inside voices, tell me what Becca has done that has pissed you off." I said calmly, hoping she would follow suit so the neighbors didn't come over asking what all the commotion was about.

"SHE…" Lily started off by yelling then stopped and took a deep breath and sat on the end of my bed looking like she was about to cry. "She kissed him…"

"Who…?" even though I was sure I knew who, 'who' was.

"O-Oliver…" I was sure I caught a sob when she said his name. "She kissed Oliver…"

"Oh…" oh my god! Lily just admitted liking Oliver! It's about time! Now all I have to do is get Oliver to admit it… hm… "So… how did it happen…? Like were they on a date or something…?"

"I don't know… I was walking along the beach, after the concert, because my family were bothering me, and when I got to Rico's, there were Oliver and Becca kissing, next to the count-counter…" Lily's voice cracked. I feel so horrible… I've been so busy with Jake today that I haven't once really listened to Lily…

"Lily, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you today…" I said, embracing my best friend.

"What? Oh… Miley its okay; Jake's back, and you wanted some time alone with him." Lily said hugging me back.

"But friends come before boys, and I broke that rule today, I'm sorry… you're here all upset because Donut Boy and you shouldn't feel like that. He doesn't know you care about him, does he?"

Lily pulled out of our embraced and shook her head no. "He doesn't feel that way about me anyway… he likes Becca, oh how I hate her…" uh oh… here comes Lily's anger, again.

"Okay Lily, before you start screaming about how much you distaste…"

"_HATE!_" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay, '_hate_' Becca, think about this; did you ever once tell Oliver you care about him…? Because if you did and he just didn't feel the same way about you then I guess its okay to be jealous, but if you never did tell him you like him, then… I don't know. I guess you can't really hating them for going out." I was a little scared she was going to hit me, but instead she just looked down at her lap.

"I… I guess your right…" Lily looked up at me and I saw tears about to fall. "But the weird thing was; I thought I was in love with Jackson until I saw _them_ together. I'm so confused…"

"Lily, its okay to be con… DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE MY BROTHER?!?!"

"Shhh! Miley," She covered my mouth with her hands, "Don't tell the whole world! Especially Jackson!"

I pushed her hand off my mouth, "Okay, okay. Relax Lil, I wasn't planning on tell him anyway."

"Good, because I probably would have killed you if you did." Lily cheeked smiled at me. "But now that problem is… who do I actually love?"

"Wait, you love Oliver?"

"Ughhhhhhhhhh! I don't know! I have no idea who I love or just like or WHATEVER!" She said slapping her head into her hands.

"Lily… don't be upset…" I used the most soothing voice I could at the moment.

"How can I not be?! Oliver is probably out making out with Becca Smeller! And Jackson is out on a date with that new girl Stacy, doing God knows what!" EW!!!

"Okay! Mental picture! Very BAD mental picture!" I tried to make the most foolish face I could so she wouldn't bring up my brother and a girl… _alone_… Ew!!! I shook my head vigorously to get this very disturbing picture out of my head.

"Opps. Sorry Miles." Yeah she better be because if I go blind…

I shuddered and tried to block the pictures from my mind, "Its okay. Just please; if you and my brother ever date, PLEASE do NOT tell me what you guys do together…"

"Miley!" she cried.

"What?!"

"I'm not going to ever go out with Jackson, because first of all he is too old and why would he ever like me?" She sighed.

"Lily, why wouldn't he like you?!" I exclaimed, "You're awesome and totally hott!" Lily gave me the strangest face I've ever received from her, then I thought back to what I said, and quick replied, "OH! I mean from a girl to girl perspective, not like… um…" I was sure my face was beet red.

Lily started laughing hysterically, "Miley, its okay, I understand. And thanks."

I wiped the sweat that was forming on my forehead, off. "Okay, good…"

Lily sighed sadly, "I guess I better go."

"Lily? Why don't I ask Jake to leave and you and I can have a girl's night?" I asked trying to cheer her up.

"I would love to, but my relatives are still in town, remember…?" oh yeah… well, on the bright side, Jake gets to stay.

"Oh right, I forgot… but if you need to talk, call me okay?" I said standing up and helping Lily up.

"Okay. Oh and sorry, for um… you know, walking in on you and Jake…" I felt myself blush so badly that the red dress that I wore to the Seventy's Dance looked pink.

"Um… r-right…" I stuttered.

"Don't worry Miley's, I didn't see anything." Thank god, because that would have been really embarrassing if she saw what nearly happened this afternoon at Jake's house.

"Okay good," I said as I opened the door of my bedroom and we walked downstairs.

When we got downstairs, Jake was sitting on my couch watching TV. "If I say anything will I be slaughtered during the night…?" Jake asked cautiously, holding his hands up in defense.

"Maybe…" Lily smiled. "Nah, I'm okay now, Jake. So now that I'm leaving you and Miley can get back to… doing what you were doing in Miley's bed…" I felt my face heat up again, and when I looked at Jake's his was such a deep crimson, that it would have been funny if he couldn't make fun of me about the same thing. Lily had a wicked grin across her face as she said her goodbyes quickly and left.

"Well, that was embarrassing…" I commented, after a long minute of awkward silence.

"Yeah…" Jake smiled innocently at me and walked over and wrapped his arms around my middle. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm… I don't know… my dad should be home in…" I looked at the clock which read 11:14 p.m. "Twenty…" But I was interrupted with my front door opening to see my dad sating in the door way carrying in the groceries. "Now…"

"Hey darling, Jake." My dad said shutting the door with his foot.

I noticed Jake still had his arms around me and I pushed away from him and blushed. "Hi daddy." I tried to say in an innocence voice.

"Hi Mr. Stewart." Jake seemed fine, but he was also an unbelievably, amazing actor, so that helps him when he is guilty I guess… why didn't I go into acting…? "Do you need help with anything?" So polite… suck up…

"No thanks, Jake. I think I got everything." My dad said as he took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags. "Miles can you come over here and help me put away the frozen stuff?"

"Sure." Just as I was about to walk over the doorbell rang. "Hold on, dad." I walked up to the door and opened it and saw a tall blonde boy with cool blue-green eyes staring back at me.

"Hey Miley." Tyler smiled brightly.

I gulped. "Hi Tyler…" I mumbled.

"Hey Mil, who's at the…" Jake walked over behind me and I could almost feel the anger that was radiating off Jake. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he exploded.

"Little brother, use your manners when you are at someone else's house." Tyler said coolly.

"Fine. Tyler, dear brother, what are you doing here?" Jake asked a little politely.

"Well, I was out driving and I figured you needed a ride home. So I called mom and she said the last she knew, you were here, so I got the address from your limo driver, and here I am." He flashed another heart warming smile.

I felt the presences of another standing over me, and when I looked up my dad's forehead was creased in confusion. "Dad… um… this is…" but Tyler cut me off by sticking his hand out for me dad to shake it and introduced himself very politely, like a completely gentleman. I still have no idea what Jake is so worried about him, he seems great. He's sweet, nice, hott… No! Miley snap out of it! You can NOT be thinking about Tyler… again! Ughhhh…

"Oh okay. Hi Tyler, I'm Robby Ray Stewart; Miley's dad." He shook Tyler hand and smiled.

"Wait. Your Robby Ray Stewart!? Your music rocks!" Tyler said with a little excitement in his voice.

My dad chuckled, "Well, thanks. Would you like to come in?" I snuck a look at Jake and saw the dangerous flash of fury, when I looked into his eyes.

"I can't, I'm terribly sorry. I'm supposed to be getting Jake home. Maybe another time." Jake shot another murderous look at Tyler.

"Oh okay. As you said, 'maybe another time.'" My dad smiled warmly.

"Well, we best be off. Jake?"

"I'll be out in a second." Jake said trying to be polite, again.

"Alright. Goodnight Mr. Stewart." Tyler shook his hand again and looked at me, "Miley." He smiled, then winked, and left.

"Well goodnight, Jake. Will we be seeing you tomorrow?" my dad asked as he walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hopefully Mr. Stewart." Jake seemed a little more calm, now that Tyler was gone. "Goodnight." My dad smiled and walked up the stairs to let us say goodbye privately.

"Jake…" but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Miles…" he said once we broke apart. "He shouldn't have come. I better go or he'll come back in looking for me. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and left before I could even open my mouth.

What is up with him? I need to find out more about his brother, than maybe I could figure out why Jake is so threaten by him… I thought to myself as I crossed the room to the stairs, up to my bedroom.

I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow, because I'm way too tired after tonight's concert to do any snooping. Maybe I should call Lily and we can be spies and follow Tyler around for the day to see if we can find out what his 'bad side' is, I thought as I climbed into my nice soft bed and shut my lamb off.

I lay listening to the ocean as I did every night and finally fell asleep after a long eerie silence, other than the waves crashing into each other.

* * *

**A/N:** I really am sorry about the three months guys… You all are totally awesome for reviewing. I promise to continue updating if you all keep reviewing like you have done in the past.

Thanks everyone. :)

Remember to review. All author's like reviews, good or bad.

Seriously tell me if you liked this chapter and if you didn't like it, what would make it better, because I'm still coming out of writer's block.

**Quick poll:**

**What should happen with Lily?**

**Should she and **_**Jackson**_** get together?**

**Or…**

**Her and **_**Oliver**_

**You all make the decision. **

**And give ideas how she should get together with one of them.**

Once again, sorry that I'm nagging, but I'm desperate for ideas!!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews guys, and don't forget to review this chapter too!!!

__

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

Miley's POV.

(_Dream_)

_I looked at where I stood next to the ocean; there was Jake, his golden locks blowing in the light wind, about sixty feet away. _

_I started to run towards him. "Jake, Jake!" I yelled as I ran to him. _

_Jake turned around and smiled and started walking towards me with his arms open, "Miley." _

_I ran as fast as I could; wanting deeply to jump into his arms and stay there forever. As I got closer to him I noticed his eyes were bluer than normal almost as if he was sad._

_When I was about twenty feet away I heard a noise coming from the ocean; I stop and looked out to see a huge tidal wave that's path would hit Jake._

_I started to run towards him again, trying to warn him to get out of the tidal waves path, but I seemed to be running in slow motion. "Jake!" I heard myself cry out in a voice most unlike my own; this one was high and full of fear._

_Jake didn't seem to hear the fear in my voice because he continued to stare at me with his arm outstretched for me to leap into. "Miley." He said again._

"_Jake! Jake, move! There's a tidal wave headed straight for you!" I screamed in panic. _

_Jake didn't seemed fazed by this, he just continue to wait for me. I watched his face show so many emotions at once; his face showed happiness, but his eyes… his eyes showed sadness; so much sadness that I stopped running and stared into his bright blue eyes. My heart filled with so much sadness and pity that I didn't even realize that hot salty tears were streaking down my face, "J-Jake…" I choked as I heard myself whisper his name yet again._

"_Miley." His eyes shattered my heart into a million tiny pieces. I had too look away; I closed me eyes and turned my head to the restlessly, rough sea; prying that it would hit me and swallow me whole instead of Jake._

_I watched the wave as it came closer and closer, as it did so though, I noticed something on it. A figure. A dark figure; with eyes as black as death itself, but it wasn't death; it was familiar, I knew I had seen this figure before, but my only thoughts now that I knew there was only a ten second until impact, was Jake. I pray that he will move, or the tidal wave will miss._

_I shut my eyes tight as I could, hoping, praying, wishing silently that the dark figure, and the tidal wave would all disappear. _

"Miley." _I heard my name being called, but this wasn't the same calm voice, I heard in the dream. No, this voice was the same, but filled with emotion._

_I wanted deeply to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't face the fact that I just stood here, and am about to let Jake be taken by this wave. Coward; that is what I am. A coward._

"Miley."_ There's that voice again, but I can't open my eyes because I'm a coward._

"Miles, wake up." _Wake up?_

"_Miley. Just open your eyes." This was not the voice that had just spoken to me. it was the voice of the calm Jake that stood in front of me about to be killed because I just stood there and didn't help him. "Miley."_

I opened my eyes and shot up, breathing heavily. "Miley are you okay?!" I heard Jake asked his voice full of fear, like mine had been in my dream.

I felt my stomach tighten up; I immediately jumped out of my bed and ran into my bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

"Miley!" I felt Jake standing behind me.

My breathing was still heavy when I leaned over the toilet again, so I started coughing like mad. I griped the rug I was kneeing on, so tightly that when I looked down my knuckles were chalk white.

I realized Jake wasn't in the room anymore. I wanted to get up, so I put one hand on the sink and began to pull myself up with what little strength I have left in me. When I was about midway up, my head started to spin and I lost my grip on the sink and felt myself begin to fall.

"Miles!" I felt a pair of arms catch me as I neared the floor. "Miley?! Miley?! Are you okay?!" it was Jake who caught me as I fell and asked me if I was okay.

"Ughhhhh…" I moaned as I was lifted up into the air.

"Shhh… Miles, its okay." Jake cooed in my ear softly, but his voice still trembled with fear.

"Miley!" I heard my dad yell in panic.

"Ughhhhh…" I moaned while holding my head.

"Jake, put her on the bed!" my dad ordered.

I felt myself almost flowing, until I started to descend from Jake's arms onto my nice, soft bed. Jake's arms started to snake their way away from underneath my back and legs where he had been holding me, but I grabbed his arm that was on my back, and held tight.

"Jake Ryan, you better let go of my daughter this instant!" I heard my dad bellow in a, if-you-don't-move-your-hands-boy-you-aint'-gonna-be-wakin'-up-tomorrow voice. But after that dream I was willing to take that chance because there was no way I wanted to be separated from him ever again.

"Sir, she's holding me!" Jake protested, but I noticed he also wasn't trying very hard to free himself from my hold.

All this yelling was beginning to make my head spin again. With my free hand I clutched my head, hoping that would give a sign to my dad to stop yelling! "Ughhhhh…"

"What's all the commotion about?!" I heard Jackson ask from the other side of the room.

"Shhh! Miley's sick! Don't yell!" I heard Jake hiss.

"What's wrong with her?!" Is Jackson caring? That's a first…

"We have no idea. Now shut up!" Jake ordered.

I heard Jackson mutter something about over paid actors and guys with big egos that think they can control everything. But quickly forgot about him with the nauseas came back.

I leaned over my bed and grabbed the trashcan and began puking again.

"EW!" I heard Jackson yell.

"Jackson, SHUT UP!" Jake yelled. "Mr. Stewart, what do we do?!" Jake asked in alarm. I felt my hair be lifted off my shoulders and noticed Jake was standing over me holding it.

"Just let her puke it out I guess." Wow, my dad is so helpful…

About two minutes later I felt as though there was nothing in my stomach at all. And as always, I felt great afterwards. Well not great, but not like all lightheaded and nausea.

I started to sit up when Jake said, "Whoa, slow down there Miley." I felt him place his hands on my shoulders to help me sit up like I was a four year old.

"How ya feelin' Miles?" my dad asked walking over next to Jake and putting a hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"Brilliant…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Good." My dad chuckled. My dad took his hand off my forehead and sighed, "Well, no temperature, which is good, but Miles, are you still feeling sick?"

"No." I said, resting my head on the headboard of my bed.

"Are you sure Miles?" Jake's voice was full of concern, but still had a faint hint of fear.

"Yes, Jake. I'm fine." Jake didn't looked convince, even though I really did feel fine, well I have a little headache, but nothing horrible. "Seriously Jake, I'm fine."

Jake sighed and ran his hands through his golden locks. "Okay…" he took my hand and lightly squeezed it. "Do you want anything? Like a glass of water or something?" He's so sweet at times.

"Um… sure." I replied.

"Okay I'll be right back." Jake kissed my forehead and left.

When Jake left my dad and I were the only ones in the room because Jackson ran out after about me getting sick a few times.

After Jake left the first thing that popped into my mind was my dream and how I lost him to that wave and that dark figure.

"Is there something you want to talk about Miles?" my dad asked, sitting on the edge oh my bed.

I looked up in surprise, how did parents always know something was bothering their kid? "What? No… Nothing bothering me; I'm just fine and dandy…" I said a little too quickly that my dad gave me the I-don't-believe-you look, but just as he was about to open his mouth, Jake walked into the room with a glass of water.

"Here Miley." Jake handed me the water and sat down next to me.

"Thanks…" I mumbled and took a sip of the cold water. I reached over Jake and put my water on the nightstand next to my bed, then rested my head on his chest.

"Jake, I think we should let Miley go back to sleep." I heard my dad say softly.

"No!" I exclaimed in fright, please don't leave me! When I look at my dad his facial expression seemed very confused, "I mean um… please don't leave…? I don't think I can sleep anymore tonight…" I tried to hide my fear of being left alone for another dream, but I don't think I hid it _that_ well…

My dad gave Jake and me, _the_ look then got up and walked up to the head of my bed and kissed my forehead, then looked at Jake, "If anything happens…" oh my god!

"DAD!!!" I cried in panic. I looked at Jake whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Miles, I'm just making sure that he knows what will happen if…"

"DAD!!! Nothing is going to happen!!!" I slapped my hand over my eyes trying not to imagine what would have happened if my dad did ever walk in on us… um…

"Fine, but Jake we _WILL_ be talking in the morning about why you are here this late…" Jake gulped loudly, my dad just smiled in delight that Jake seemed frighten of him.

"Um… yes, sir…" Jake's face was still red. My dad smiled again, and said goodnight and left. "Well that was embarrassing…" Jake mumbled.

I smiled and moved my head to his shoulder and looked up at him, "Yeah, it was… um… you know my dad brought up a good point what are you doing here so late…?" I asked suspiciously.

"I… um…" oh god he didn't come here to…? "I don't know… I just got mad at Tyler and…" Okay good he didn't come because he wanted to… "I really don't know Miles… I just feel better when I'm around you, so I walked over, and climb up to your window," aw… sounds like he's my knight in shining armor, "When I got into your room, you were thrashing around like you were having a nightmare, so I tried waking you up and when I finally did, you sat up looking as though you had seen a ghost then ran into the bathroom…" Jake sighed deeply, hugged me closer to him.

I bit my lip hard, trying not to remember my dream, "Oh… Jake what happened with Ty-"

"Nothing Miles; you should get some sleep." Jake sighed and started to get up.

"No, Jake… um… please stay." I tried to look innocent of the fact that I didn't want to be left alone, because I was scared of my nightmare.

"What's wrong Miley? Was it your dream or nightmare or whatever…?" How did he know that? Well he was the one that woke me put from my nightmare so I guess that could have clued him in... "Miley?" I looked up startled; I must have started day dreaming, well night dreaming… wait that doesn't make any sense… hm… oh well, I was just off in Mileyland I guess I could say.

"What? Oh sorry Jake…" I shook my head and looked up at him, "Jake I'm fine. Really. Like you said, I did have a nightmare, and I guess I'm just sort of shook up by it, I guess…" I confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He's so caring, but I don't think I'm ready to tell him or anyone else for that matter, about my dream.

"Not yet." I sighed then kissed his cheek.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about, I'm here." I kissed his cheek again.

"Thank you, Jake." He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay that chapter took me forever to write, I spent like four days on it because I couldn't get the dream sequence right, but now that its done, I'm not sure how it came out, because I've never wrote a dream really, so tell me how you think that went please!!!

_Had a ton of reviews this time, so thanks a bunch guys!!! You all rock :)_

**Poll:**

**Remember how Tyler said that he had a thing for Hannah? Should I have him and Hannah meet?**

**You all make the decision. **

Remember to review. All author's like reviews, good or bad!!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Well for all of you how are dying to find out who Lily is going to be with, this is your chapter! Sorry this was a few days late, but I live on a farm and I'm buying five new horses this week, and I've been busy with mowing/bailing hay all week for second cutting… so yeah.

**Warning:** I'm not going to spoil anything, but please do _**not**_ stop reading this chapter after you find out who Lily ends up with, because who knows if she will stick with that person throughout the story!!!

**Dedication:** This chapter goes out to imachameleon for helping me with the idea for Lily's romance. So thanks a ton :)

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Hannah Montana… but if I did, Cody Linley and I would totally get married :)

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

Miley's POV.

I woke up the morning after my nightmare, with a pair of arms around me, and at first I was scared that I when to a party and got drunk and had a one night stand with some random guy, but then remember that Jake had stayed over after my nightmare… I really need to stop watching so many chick flicks…

I turned over on my side to see Jake lying awake and smiling at me, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed him lightly, "Good morning egomaniac, that I call a boyfriend."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Jake smirked.

"I know, I'm hilarious!" I giggled.

"Now look who's the egomaniac?!" Jake laughed, while sitting up and looking at me.

"I am not!" I protested sitting up next to him.

"Are too!" Jake argued back.

"Nuh-uh!" I crossed my arms like a five year old and looked away.

"Ya-uh!" Jake stuck his tongue out at me.

"No-" but just as I was about to argue back again, Jake pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"You were saying?" Jake asked, knowing full well that I was totally spaced out, so I would probably say something stupid.

"Um… yes?" I said confused. Jake started laughing, "What?"

"So you think you're partly an egomaniac too, huh?" Jake smirked, again.

"What? NO! That's so not fair! You totally set me up!" I pushed him playfully.

Jake continued laughing, "And it worked." He winked.

"Ughhhhh, I'm going to-" but he kissed me again. There is no way I'm going to say the wrong thing, again! Focus Miley your going to… um… oh his lips are so soft… snap out of it Miley! Break the kiss now!

I broke the kiss like my little voice inside my head told me too. "You're going to what?" Jake chuckled, guessing that I had forgotten which I had not!

"Going to KILL YOU!" Jake's eyes widen in surprise, as I attacked him.

"Would you two cut it out?! You're making me sick!" I heard Jackson yell from the room next door, which was _my_ bathroom because he had broken a pipe in his and its flooded..., stupid Jackson…

"Oh shut up Jackson!" I yelled.

"Miles are you and Jake both up?" my dad asked from the hall.

"Oh shit, now he is going to talk to us about why you were here last night!" I whispered loudly to Jake.

"Sorry!" he whispered back, he looked really frighten like he had last night; when my dad was telling him that if he did anything, he would get hurt.

"Yes dad, we're up…" I replied quietly, but loud enough so he could hear me through the door.

"Good, because we need to 'talk'…" uh-oh… "Meet me on the porch in two minutes." My father demanded.

"Well this is going to be fun…" I rolled my eyes. Jake looked like he was going to be sick. "Jake? Jake are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Jake mumbled.

"Aww, is the little Zombie Slayer scared?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"Of you dad, yes! He thinks I came over here to sleep with you!" Jake's face was a deep shade of crimson; I figured mine was about the same.

"Right… well you weren't, so all we have to do is explain that to him." I tried to stay calm, but the fact that I was supposed to be talking to my dad in like two minutes about the fact that Jake and I aren't having sex even though he thinks we are, is NOT going to be pleasant…

Jake sighed, "Your right I guess…" I leaned up and kissed him light then told him we should probably go down and talk to him before he got mad. "Okay, but if I die in the process… um…"

"Ya-ya lover boy, let's go."

Lily's POV.

I still can't believe everything that went on last night! Oliver kissed Becca, and the fact that I like Oliver… But what about Jackson? Do I still love him or like him or whatever? Or is he just the guy I thought I liked because I never really came clean with myself about my feelings for my best friend? "Ughhhhhhh! This is so confusing!" I yelled, and played the couch's cushions, that I was laying on.

"Lily, sweetie, is everything alright?" my mom ask as she was playing with my four year old cousin, Rose... Why did I have to be born in the generation of the flowers…?

"Yes mom. I'm fine." I sat up from my couch and decided I was going to go talk to Miley. "Mom, I'm going to Miley's house."

"Okay, call if you're going to stay late." She went back to playing with Rose as I walked out the door.

When I got to Miley's house; the front door was wide opened and I didn't see anyone in the living room so I figured Miley must be in her room, so I decided to walk up the stairs to her room.

When I got up the stairs, I looked into Miley's room and noticed that she wasn't in there. That's weird…

As I walked out of Miley's bedroom I heard something coming from the her bathroom, so I figured she was singing while brushing her hair like she normally did.

Jackson's POV.

Ugh… my sister and her boyfriend, Mr. I'm-so-cool-because-I'm-Jake-Ryan, are in the room next to me making lots of noise and going god knows what… EW!

I yelled at them to knock it off and began humming softly, while 'shaving…' okay I so really don't need to shave, but come on the ladies, love a guy that shaves.

After a few minutes my humming turned into singing which was a song that I wrote about Lily… yes, I know my little sister's best friend, right? So yeah, if it wasn't for "The Rules" I would totally tell Lily how I feel about her, but I can't because of the no dating of the sibling's best friends rule… I really hate whoever wrote that stupid rule, because if they were in my position and they saw that their little sister's best friend, they would be like "WHOA! I'm totally going to ask her out!" or something alones those lines (**A/N:** I have no idea what I am saying just for the record, because I have no idea and I really DON'T want to know what goes on inside a guy's mind when he thinks of a girl!!!).

Lily's POV.

I walked out of Miley's bedroom and walked to the room next door which was her bathroom when I heard someone singing, "_Lily, you're so silly, you sometimes remind me of Doctor Phily_" my eyes widen in surprise; this way NOT Miley; it was Jackson, and he was singing, about me…? No, it must be another Lily. Jackson couldn't like me? I'm his little sister's best friend! But what if he does!? I need to know! I burst through the door while Jackson was in the middle of doing the moon walk, and making little Michael Jackson sound effects.

Jackson's POV.

I started getting really into the song and began dance, "_Lily, you're so silly, you sometimes remind me of Doctor Phily_" I was in the middle of a moonwalk when I heard the door burst open and when I jumped and nearly fell into the bathtub. When I saw who had entered the bathroom I screamed in horror that it was Lily, "LILY! How long have you been there?!?!" oh my god, she heard me sing! She knows I love her! Oh god… The rules… I must follow the rules! I have to tell her it's someone else with the same name! Yeah, that will work…

"I um… Jackson who was that song for?" She blushed, which made her look so cute.

"Oh um… it wasn't for you if that's what you are thinking…" I hope I sounded convincing.

"Oh… okay…" Wait… maybe I should tell her… screw the rules! I love her! And have for years! So I'm going to do it! Okay… here we go…

She was just about to leave when I said, "Lily wait." She turned around and I could see excitement in her eyes.

Lily's POV.

I had just turned around to leave the bathroom after Jackson told me that I wasn't the Lily he was singing about when he told me to wait. I turned around trying to hide my excitement of the fact that he might have been lying. "Lily… I um…" say it! Say 'Lily, I lied, I actually do like you and that song was about you!'

"Yes Jackson…?" I tried to act casual, but on the inside I was getting too excited for words.

"That song… it was… um…" he took a few steps towards me, "It was about… um…" he mumbled something after that, but I couldn't understand him.

"Jackson, I couldn't…"

But he cut me off, "It's for you." Oh my god!!! "The song's is about you…" Once again, OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe it; Jackson likes me!!!

Jackson was blushing like crazy which looked so adorable! "So um… does that mean you like me?!" I tried not to sound too excited, but come on I've been crushing on him forever and I find out he likes me back! Seriously, what girl wouldn't be happy?!

"I-I uh… yes… Lily, I like you…" I beamed.

It was weird seeing Jackson all nervous around a girl, he normally walked around with a cocky attitude act like he owned the place, but now… he was just a normal guy, (and I say normal very lightly…) asking out a normal girl. "Oh…"

"Um… yeah, I'm just going to go…" oh my god! What is he doing?! Wait, I haven't said anything other than 'oh' so he probably thinks I don't like him! I have to say something; now!

"Wait Jackson!" our eyes for the first time and I felt the heat rise in the room, "I-I um… I l-like you t-too." I stuttered.

Jackson's face brightened and walked over to me and kissed me passionately; I felt like I was floating.

I still couldn't believe that Jackson had just kissed me, even when we broke apart. "Wow…" I sighed.

"Yeah…" Jackson smiled down at me and pressed his lips gently onto mine again.

Jake's POV.

"… so now you both know, what could happen if you were having sex." Miley's dad continued lecturing us on what could happen if we did go too far. I was over one hundred percent sure if I spent another two minutes with Miley's dad explaining to us about the dangers sex; I would die of embarrassment… and boredom.

I glance over at Miley and our eyes met, but she looked away blushing. "Yes dad we understand," Miley replied, but then I heard her mutter something along the lines of how we weren't alright having sex, or how her dad needs to mind his own business, but thankfully Mr. Stewart didn't catch either comment.

"Good. Now, I think it would be a good idea if Jake, you called your parents and told them where you are." I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak, incase my voice cracked. "Now, Miles; I have to finalize some stuff with the owners of the concert hall for your concert tonight; so I will be home around two-ish, so if you need me, just call the cell."

"Fine." Miley was… well… a little pissed at this point. I tried to smile at her, but she didn't seem to see me because she was so busy sending draggers at her dad's back as he left the porch. "Can you believe him?!" Mt. Miley has officially exploded! "He gave us the talk! _The talk_! We haven't done anything like that and yet he gives us _the talk_!!! What does he think I'm a whore and will just go and sleep with anyone!? I can't believe him!" she screamed in fury.

"M-Miley-" but she cut me off.

"I am _NOT_ some whore, or a slut, or whatever you would call a fourteen year old that sleeps with who ever!!!" Okay, quick think Jake! You need to calm her down before she goes horse from screaming!

"Miley, may-" but even as I tried to talk she just continued to ramble about how she thinks he father considers her a whore or a slut…

"He has no right, to think of me as a who-" I did the second thing that came to mind which was kiss her, because talk, my first idea, did nothing.

I broke the kiss lightly and smiled at her, she seemed okay from the looks of it, but she does look a little dazed, but come on, what do you expect, Jake Ryan just kissed her, of course she is a little out of it. "Miles, your going to hurt yourself if you don't take a few deep breaths," She took about five deep breaths before she got the 'oh I remember what I was talking about, before you kissed me' look, so I figured, I should say something else… um… damnit Jake! You are an actor for cryin' out loud! "My real name is Leslie!" oh shit! Why did say that?!?

Miley look confused, then giggled, "What?" I slapped my face into my hands until Miley stopped me. "Jake, don't. So… um… what do you mean your real name is Leslie?" I could tell she was trying very hard not to giggle at this point.

I sighed; I guess I should have told her when she told me she was Hannah… ughhh… "Miles, this isn't a joke. My real name is Leslie, but my manger told me to change it because the thought it wasn't a cool enough name for a TV/movie star…"

Her confusion seemed to change to shock as I told her this, "R-really? Leslie?"

"Yeah… but please don't tell anyone! It's really embarrassing!" I replied.

"You didn't tell anyone that I'm Hannah, right?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, how could she think I would tell anyone?! "Of course not! I would nev-" but she put a finger to my lips.

"Jake, or should I say Leslie, I was trying to make a point, which was; you haven't told my secret, so I'm not going to tell your secret." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks Miley, but do me a favor...?"

"Yes Leslie?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please _don't_ call me by my real name."

She smiled devilishly, "Of course not in public, but when we're alone…"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV.

"Mileyyyyyyyyy!" I heard Lily yelling my name very loudly, while I was trying to get my makeup finished, "Have you seen my orange wig!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her blondness because it was already on her head. "I've looked everywhere and I can't…"

"Lily look in the mirror." I said as I went back to touching up my makeup.

"Miley! I'm looking for my wig, and looking in the mirror isn't going to help me find… oh…" Lily started to laugh nervously, as she saw it was on her head.

"Ditz…" I sighed, satisfied with my outfit and my makeup and wandered out of my Hannah closet. I suddenly felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket. I sighed and took it out and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous."

"Oh hey Jake. What's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Well… um… you see the producers of Zombie High called this morning and talked to my mom and she agreed for me to have dinner with them tonight to talk about the up coming season… so I sort of have to cancel on coming to the concert tonight… sorry."

"It's okay Leslie." I heard him chuckle in the background, "Just promise you'll be at tomorrow's…?" sure I was disappointed, but I've spent the last two days with him, so I guess a break for the night wouldn't be _that_ bad.

"I wouldn't miss for the world." Maybe life is a fairytale…

"Mileyyyyyyyyy! Dad told me to tell you to get a move on!" fairytale over.

"Jackson tell dad we will be down in a minute!" I yelled back at him.

"Jackson's in here?!" Lily ran out of my closet with her head whipping from side to side, I swear any _normal_ person would get whiplash if they moved their neck that fast.

"Um, no. He's probably downstairs getting a look from my dad because he was too lazy to walk up the stairs to tell else to hurry up." I realized I was still on the phone with Jake, "Jake?"

He chuckled again, "Yeah Miles?"

"Sorry about that Jackson was talking, well yelling, at me and Lily to hurry up then Lily came in and was like… wait..." I turned around and eyed Lily suspiciously "Lily, why were you so concerned that Jackson was in here?"

Lily started to stutter, "Well, you know… he's your brother, and I just didn't want him in the room if I, I mean you did have all your… uh… MAKEUP! Yeah, makeup on because you might look weird, and you know… just didn't want him to have any blackmail on you and stuff…" Okay that was a total lie, but I'll figure out what's up with her later, because once again I total got into another conversation while I was still on the phone with Jake.

"Jake?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Sorry… again." I said as I walked over to my chair where my jacket that I was planning on wearing tonight lay.

"Its okay, but you seem busy; so I'll let you go." I put my denim jacket on.

"No, its okay Jake; unless you have to go."

"No, I don't have to, but I think I'll let you go anyway. Call me if you're not too tired after the concert. Okay?"

"Oh okay. Bye, Leslie." I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Miles." I shut my phone and noticed Lily wasn't in my room anymore and when I checked my closet she wasn't there either. Maybe she went downstairs while I was talking to Jake I thought as I walked downstairs.

As I was about to round the corner of the hallway into the kitchen I heard Jackson and Lily talking in hushed tones, "What do you mean you haven't told her!" That was Jackson; he was never very good at whispering.

"I want her to be in a good mood when I tell her so she doesn't murder us!" Lily's not too brilliant in the concept of whispering either.

"Lily, it will be worse if you don't tell her now because she might find out from someone else and be even more pissed at us." Wait, are they talking about me…? And what are they hiding form me?

"Okay, okay. I'll tell her tonight."

"Good."

I decided to come out of my hiding spot behind the wall. "Hey y'all. Ready to go?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't just over hear their conversation.

"Pshh yeah! Its not like we were doing anything anyway! I mean come on! Me and your brother! We aren't even friends! Seriously there is no way tha-" but Jackson claimed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Yeah something is defiantly up between them, and I'm going to find out what by the end of the night…

- - - - - - - - - - -

"

I bowed after my last song of the night, "Thank you Malibu! I'll be here again tomorrow! But until then…" I did my 'goodnight everybody!' and ran off the stage.

"Oh my gosh! _Hannah_ you were awesome!" Lily screamed right in my ear as I got off stage.

"Well, duh! I am _Hannah Montana_ after all!" Lily raised an eyebrow at me and I thought about what I had just said, "Oh my god! Lola! I'm turning into Jake!"

"Hannah breathe!" I did, "Now say something nice!"

"I um… oh I know! You can pull purple off better than Julia Roberts and Angelina Jolie!" I said the first thing that popped into my head, actually the second because the first one was that the shirt she is wearing makes her look skinnier than Bessie, my anorexic cow back in Nashville…

"Really?!" I nodded my head, "You know your right I do! One point for Lola! And that gives Julia and Angelina zero!!! Go Lola, yeah, yeah!"

"Lola! Don't make regret and take my compliment back." I said seriously.

"Lola's shutting up now…" I giggled and walked over to my dressing room expecting her to follow, but when I sat on the couch I saw her standing at the doorway.

"Do I have to invite you in or…?"

"No, no… I'm just going to take a walk, but I'll be back, then we have to um… yeah well will talk afterwards. Bye Hannah." She quickly shut the door, before I remembered overhearing hers and Jackson's conversation for earlier. Oh well, I'll pull her aside later.

I was just about to take my cell phone out of my pocket and call Jake to tell him how the concert went, when the there was a knock on the door. I figured it was just my dad telling me to hurry up, but just incase I walked up to the door and opened it anyway; and when I did I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see…

* * *

**A/N:** So _**good or bad**_ underlined, **bolded**, and _italicized_ so you will answer the question, please!!!guys? I decided I was going to end it here because one, my chapters are always way to long! And two because I'm still heartbroken from AJH!!! How could they break Jiley up?!?! But the way they left it you could tell they were going to bring Jake, or should I say Leslie, back as a later romance. so claps :)

Now remember Loliver fans, Lily may not be with Jackson forever, so once again, _please don't stop reading my story because of this!!!_

Thank you!

**You've all been really great on reviewing, so please continue on it!!! It's really appreciated!!! Thanks!!!**

_**Oh and in the next few days I plan on editing all my other chapters! If you wouldn't mind helping, I would really appreciate it!!! Thank you!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Okay well, sorry this chapter is a few days late,

but I have a good excuse! Okay well, you see um…okay well I don't really have one…

so how about I say sorry and let's let that slide, okay? Thanks… :)

**Dedication:** Goes to all my **AMAZING REVIEWERS**!

I love you all!

_Don't forget to review this chapter!!!_

**Disclaimer:** Are you serious? If I EVER own Hannah Montana,

I would own Disney, and whoever owns Disney owns like…

well, **EVERYTHING!** So obliviously, I don't…

but one day I will…

Muwahahaha!

* * *

_**Chapter 20 **_

Miley's POV.

I was just about to take my cell phone out of my pocket and call Jake to tell him how the concert went, when the there was a knock on the door. I figured it was just my dad telling me to hurry up, but just incase I walked up to the door and opened it anyway; and when I did I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see…

"Hi Miss Montana," I gulped loudly, oh shit, what is Tyler doing here?! Is Jake finds out then… oh shit! Jake! He's going to flip if he knows I'm alone with Tyler, again.

"Oh um… hi, Tyl-I'm just a little _tired_ of standing, aren't you? Maybe we should sit down!" Smooth, very smooth Miley, and just invite him in! P-E-R-F-E-C-T! Claps for Miley!

"Um… okay, thanks." He said coolly, that boy just brushes awkward moments off like a fly on a horse's bottom.

As I led him over to the couch; I mentally slapped myself. "So do you want an autograph or something?" I asked a little too quickly.

Tyler gave me a weird glance then smiled, "Sure." I jumped up quickly to grab some paper from the desk near the door. I silently prayed someone would knock on the door and save me, but I figured it that wouldn't happen… I started to write out the autograph and had my back facing him until I felt hot breath on the back of my neck; I must have jumped at least three feet in the air out of surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I when I turned around I noticed how close our bodies were and tried taking a step back, but I couldn't because of the desk, "I um…" I felt as though my windpipe had closed up, "Sha ba lab lab la…" oh yeah, I look really intelligent now…

"Excuse me?" my eyes found his and were locked in place.

I started to stutter again, "N-nothing, sor-sorry…" I continued to mentally slap myself.

Tyler chuckled, "So what about that autograph?" I stared deeply into his eyes again. Oh god, what am I doing! I need to snap out of this trance he's put me under. I tried as hard as I could to look away, but he's smile was so heart warming, and his eyes… oh his eyes; I was lost.

"R-right…" I reached behind me and grabbed the autograph.

When I handed it to him he face expression changed from excitement to confusion, "How… how did you know my name was Tyler?" because I met you yesterday, duh! Wow, and I thought Lily was slow… oh shit! It isn't because he is slow; it's because he hasn't told me, I mean, _Hannah_, his name yet, but he has told me, _Miley_! Oh no, what am I going to do! Okay, relax Miley… you can just lie your way out of this one…

"How did I know your name was Tyler…?" he raised an eyebrow at me, "You know, I knew it because when I first saw you, I said to myself, 'that boy looks like a Tyler!'" Tyler continued to stare at me, "And what do you know; I was right!" good going Miley, now when he figures out your secret he can also say your insane!

Tyler smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, okay." He believed me?! Thank god! "So Hannah," he's voice seemed different suddenly as he took a step closer to me again, so our bodies were nearly touching, "What are you doing tomorrow around twelve-ish?" I couldn't think straight again.

"N-nothing…" I felt my breathing start to get shallower.

"Good, so how about I pick you up tomorrow at twelve, and we have lunch?" Jake's brother say what?!

"Wait-" but he cut me off.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Tyler left me in my dressing room about to die because I had actually stopped breathing when his body was so close to mine.

My dressing room door opened about two seconds later to revealing a blushing Lola, "Mil-Hannah, are you okay?" I immediately started coughing and taking in big breaths of air "Hannah! What's wrong?" I realized I was on my knees and I was shaking.

I took another deep breath before answering Lola, "Lola, we have a serious problem!" I grabbed her hand and brought her over to the couch.

Once we were sitting on the couch Lola began, "Okay Hannah, what's wrong? What's this serious pro-"

"What the problem is that I just made plans, well I didn't make plans, but Tyler did and now we have a date for tomorrow!" I said quickly.

Lola just sat there looking confused, "Okay one, who is Tyler? And two, what do you means you have a date with him?" I remembered I hadn't told Lily about the Tyler and Jake deal.

"Okay well Tyler is," I spent the next five minutes explaining to Lola who Tyler was and how Jake hated him, and how he had told _Miley_ that he really liked _Hannah_, and the fact that he and _Hannah_ supposedly had a date tomorrow. "Lily, what am I going to do?! If I go on that date and Jake finds out he will break up with me! Plus he warned me about staying away from him! Oh Lily, I'm so confused!"

Lily hugged me, and when I pulled out of the embrace she said, "Why don't you just call Tyler and tell him you have a boyfriend, you don't have to say its Jake."

"Lily! That's a great idea!"

"Pshh, I know I'm amazing, you don't have to rub it in my fa-"

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket then realization hit me, "Oh no! Lily, I don't have his number! So I can't call him!" instead of mentally slapping myself, I physically did it.

Lily grabbed my arms, "Stop Miley, that isn't going to do you any better!" Lily's right, "Miles, why don't you just call Jake, he'll have Tyler phone number!" she said it like it was the best plan in the universe.

I shot a bewildered look at her, "Oh yeah, I'll just call Jake and say what? 'Oh hey Jake! Its your very loyal girlfriend, Miley calling, I was just wondering if I could have your older brother's, that you hate with passion, phone number so I can call him about our date for tomorrow!' Yeah Lily, great plan!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, okay… maybe it isn't my best plan."

"Yeah think?!" I was almost in tears by now; my boyfriend that I love more than… well a lot of things, is going to break up with me because he's going to find out about his brother and my date tomorrow!

"Maybe, you should just call Jake and tell him everything; I think it would be a lot easier." I sighed, Lily was right. Again!

"Okay, I'll call him." I flipped my _Hannah_ phone open and began dialing Jake's cell number, but just as I was about to hit the sixth digit, a new number that I didn't recognize was trying to call through. "Hey Lily, there's another number calling in, should I pick it up and call Jake afterwards?"

"Yes! Because it may be Orlando Bloom calling to see if we knew where his hair brush, that had some of his hair in it, was." I raised an eyebrow at her, "Not that I would have any idea where it would be! Because why would I; it's not like I have a shrine of all his picture of him shirtless and picked out every piece of his hair out from his brush and-"

"Lily focus!" Lily seemed to snap out of her little rant.

"Sorry…"

I looked at the number again. I guess I should pick it up and see who it is, "H-hello?"

"Hi Hannah, its Tyler." Yes! Now I can tell him I can't go tomorrow.

I snapped my fingers in front of Lily's face who was day dreaming, "What?"

"It's Tyler!" I said quietly to her.

"Really? Tell him I say hi!" I rolled my eyes and flicked her in the head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being stupid!" I flicked her in the head, again.

"Hannah?" crap, he's still on the line.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to him!? Please!?" Lily whined.

"No!" I said getting off the couch. You know, that's a sort of thing Oliver would do… I have to remember to talk to her about the Oliver and Jackson deal later…

"You do realize I can hear everything you and whoever you are with, speaking, right?" I began mentally slapping myself, again.

"Opps, sorry." I could hear him chuckle quietly, then I a thought popped into my head, "Wait Tyler, how did you get my cell number?"

"Oh, well when I left your dressing room, I remember that I didn't have it and I was about to walk back in and get it from you, when I saw that guy that you dated once… um what's hi name… blonde hair…" Jackson. "Oh I remember; Jackson Stewart, and so I asked him and he gave it to me." Boy, when I get a hold of Jackson, he's going to wish at he had never been born!

"Oh okay."

Lily crossed the room to where I was standing, "Tell him you have a boyfriend." Lily mouthed silently, wow; did I just say the words Lily and silent in the same sentence?!

I put my hand up to tell her to wait, " Tyler about tomorrow-"

"Actually Hannah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Good because Tyler I have to tell you that I have-" but he cut me off again.

"I remember that I didn't get your address as well as your phone number, so how about we meet on the beach tomorrow? There's this little shack called Rico's and about a half a mile down the beach there are some cliffs and I was thinking we could have a picnic."

"I know where Rico's is, but Tyler there's something I need to tell-"

"Okay cool so I'll see you at the cliffs around twelve."

"But-" he cut me off again! He probably knows I don't actually want to go on this date!

"Bye Hannah." He hung up.

I screamed out in fury, "Oh my god what?!" Lily jumped.

"I couldn't get a word in at all so now we have plans for a picnic at the cliffs near Rico's!" I grabbed a pillow from the couch and started screaming into it.

"Miley, why didn't you just tell him you had a boyfriend? Or plans?" Lily asked like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Lily, he wouldn't give me a chance to say anything! No matter how hard I tried!" I started screaming into the pillow again.

I felt Lily drape and arm around me, "Miley, why don't you just call him back? Like make him listen, tell him that it's urgent."

Excitement filled me, all I had to do was call him back! "Lily your brilliant!"

"You already told me I'm-"

"Shh! Lily!" I quickly looked at my call history and found Tyler's number and pressed the send button.

"Hey it's Tyler,"

" Tyler its Han-"

"Sorry I couldn't pick up my cell," No! Why didn't he pick up?! "But if you leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Hey Tyler, its Hannah. Look I need to talk to you, call me back when you get this. Please?" I pressed the end button and looked at Lily who was in deep though, or she just really had to go… ew… "Lily," I waved my hand in front of her face again.

"W-what?" she seemed to snap back into reality.

"Okay which is it?" I said hoping se had a plan to get me out of this mess.

"Um…" she furrowed her brow, "BOTH!" she quickly jumped off the couch and ran into my bathroom. I pinched the bridge of my nose, that girl really needs to learn to control her bladder issues.

When Lily came back out of the bathroom about two minutes later she was smiling her head off, "What?" I asked.

"I've got an idea and I think your going to like it."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a little short then the latest ones,

but it was a really fun one to write…

and I know I didn't get into the Lackson or Loliver part yet,

but I promise it will be in the next chapter!

_**BIG TIME!**_

So don't forget to tell me if it was **good or bad**

because I really like to know what I can change to make it better!

_Thanks again for the reviews on last chapter's._

_**Don't forget to review this ones!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Okay, I updated my story on the fourth and this chapter was also written on the fourth, but I have a standard about how many reviews I want until I update and normally I don't have to bother with that standard because I never write two chapters in like day, so I normally have at least ten to fifteen reviews by the time I actually do update, so… I waited for my certain amount of reviews, and I got them, so here it is, Chapter 21.

**Remember to **_**review**_** this chapter!!!**

**Dedication:** Goes to _WhiteHeadPhones19_ because she has given me some great ideas and because she edited this chapter for me. So thanks a ton!

**Disclaimer:** Wishing, but wishes don't always come true, so no; sadly I still don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

Miley's POV.

"I've got an idea and I think your going to like it."

"Details, details!" I said excitedly pulling her next to me on the couch.

"Idea 'A'; tell Jake." Not a chance, I have dug myself in too far.

"Please say you have an idea 'B'?"

"It just so happens that I do." She sat there smiling away.

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon?" I was getting annoyed.

"Well fine Miss. Grumpy-Pants, maybe I'm not going to tell you my great idea." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Ugh… I do not have time for this! My whole relationship with Jake is on the line! "Okay, okay. Sorry Lily. Please tell me your plan?" I did the puppy dog pout.

"Stupid face makes me cave every time…" Lily mumbled to herself, "Okay well my plan is-" but she was cut of by the door to my dressing room opening.

"Hey Hannah, are you almost ready to go?" It was Jackson.

"No. And boy you better be a light sleeper if you want to see tomorrow; for giving Tyler Ryan my cell phone number!" I made to stand up, but Lily held me on the couch.

"I didn't give him your number." Jackson's eyes began looking everywhere else in the room other than at me. Liar.

"Tyler told me he got the num-" but Lily clamped a hand over my mouth, so instead of me finishing my sentence with a few very colorful words in it, it came out "hmm um uhm."

"Miley, we have bigger problems with you-know-who, so I say forget your little figh-"

"Wait a minute, who is 'you-know-who'?" Jackson cut in.

I pushed Lily's hand away, "None of your business. Now get out."

"Wow, you're the most loving sister ever! I love you Miley!" Jackson said sarcastically, as he opened the door to leave, "Oh and Miles, dad said we're leaving in five minutes so I would get changed unless you want to go home dressed in your sparkly, stage get-up." He started dancing in and singing Nobody's Perfect.

"Get out!" I threw a pillow at him, but missed and hit the door as it closed. "He is so immature! I don't understand how you even like him?!" I said to Lily, who seemed to be blushing.

"Yeah… sure…" she didn't look me in the eye as she said this, wait a minute… that reminds me about their conversation I overheard before the concert!

"Wait Lily, are you and Jack-"

"Miles, you should probably go and get changed before we have to leave." What is it with people and cutting me off tonight?!

"But Lil-"

"Miley," there she goes again, "I'll let you get changed, and we'll talk later tonight because I still have to tell you about plan 'B.'"

"Lily, plan 'B' doesn't have anything to do with me and you sneaking into a top secret government base to find a time machine to go back and time and not let Tyler in my dressing room, does it?" I asked randomly.

"What? Pshh, no!" Lily glanced around the room and walked over to the door, "Okay maybe we'll go to plan 'C'…" I raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't worry about this one Miles, I really think this one is going to work." With that she opened the door to my dressing room and left.

Lily, Lily, Lily… what am I going to do with her? I asked myself as I walked into the bathroom to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Once we got to my house I quickly started pulling Lily up the stairs, "Off to bed so soon girls?" my dad asked from the door, which I think I shut on him trying to get inside to find out what Lily's big plan was; to get me out of this mess, I had made.

"What? Oh yeah. Well we're most likely going to hang out in the Hannah closet for a little while and have some 'girl talk.'" I yelled as I continued to pull Lily up the stairs.

"Alright darlin', goodnight." Lily and I yelled our 'goodnight's' and as soon as we were in the safety of my room, I pulled Lily into my sound proof, Hannah closet.

"Plan 'C'?!" I said as soon the doors were shut and locked.

"Me and Oliver go with you and do what we do best." I'm defiantly going to enjoy this date. "Which is causing a little mayhem, here and there…" she smiled wickedly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can not wait for tomorrow!" I pull Lily into a hug, "Hey Lily do you want to call Oliver, and see if he wants to come over now, so we can start planning tonight?" I said as I pulled out of our embrace.

"That's a definite yes!" Lily squealed as she took out her phone to call Oliver.

"Hey Olive-O!" Olive-O??? "We've got a new mission. Its called; 'Ruin Miley's date.'" So creative… "No, it doesn't have to do with Jake... No, she is not cheating on him!" I was about to say something when Lily put her fingers up to my lips telling to me to wait. "Oliver just come over to Miley's house now! We'll explain when you get here, okay? Alright bye. Oh wait Oliver! Bring the 'stash'…" stash?!?! Oh my god are they on drugs?!?! "Okay Lil-T is OUT!"

"Lily what is the 'stash'?! And Lil-T and Olive-O?!" I was confused.

"Okay chill Miley, the 'stash' is all mine and Oliver's spy equipment." Phew… no drugs, but some could still say Lily was on them… "And Lil-T and Olive-O are our codenames, duh! You can't be secret agents without codenames." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, as she walked over to the chocolate fountain and started to eat some.

"Right…" I suddenly remember the whole Jackson and Oliver deal, "Hey Lily? What's up with you and Jackson?" Lily started choking on the chocolate. "Lily?! Are you okay?"

Lily looked up at me, "I'm… fine. Look Miles I have to tell you something."

"Does that 'something' have to do with what you and Jackson were talking about before the concert?" I asked little hesitantly, scared she would be mad because I had been eavesdropping.

"You heard?!" Lily's face was starting to show some more color then normal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just walking down the stairs and I overheard you guys talking and-" I explained.

"It's okay Miles. So now you know that your brother and I are dating, and your okay with it?" my eyes widened in shock.

"Say it isn't so?!"

"Wait, I thought you said you overheard us?!" Lily exclaimed.

"I did, but you didn't let me finish, I only heard you both had something that you needed to tell me!" Lily's eyes were wide with panic, "My brother? Lily, you can do _so_ much better!"

"I… um…" She look terrified, "Are you mad?"

"Not as long as you tell me you haven't been hiding this from me for a couple of weeks now."

"Oh no. We just got together today, and let me tell you it was a very interesting way of how it happened-" Lily stated.

I covered my ears to stop the sound of Lily about to tell me how she and _Jackson_ got together… ew! "La, la, la, la, la, la! I can't hear you!"

"Miley!" she pulled my hands off of my ears, "Would you shut up?! If this room wasn't sound proof, you would have woken up all your neighbors!"

"Sorry," I said looking into my lap.

"Miley relax, I know you don't want to know about your brother's and my relationship. So I wasn't going to tell you, unless you really wanted to know…" she raised and eyebrow at me.

"Ew." Lily laughed. "But Lily… what about Oliver?"

Lily seemed to blush at this, "What do you mean 'what about Oliver'?" she averted my eyes.

"Oh no, don't you play the dumb act with me, missy!" I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

Lily sighed, "Okay, I really don't know about Oliver. Like sure I've always loved him as a friend, but when I saw him with _Becca_, the _bitch_, I felt as though my heart was being ripped in half…" Lily looked close to tears.

"Lily, if you feel _that_ way about _Oliver_, why are you with _Jackson_?" I asked putting an arm around her.

"I don't know, like I do like Jackson, and I always have, but he's like the guy that's there you know, but Oliver is just-"

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"My ladies the Ollie-Trollie has arrived." Oliver's voice came from the intercom next to the door.

I took one more glance at Lily and walked over to the doors and unlocked them, "Hey Oliver."

"Sup Ollie?" Lily seemed like the girl who had been almost crying over this guy not even five second ago, had been pushed off a cliff with no return.

"Just getting ready to cause some havoc for 'Ruin Miley's Date' mission."

"Yes! That's what I like to hear!" Oliver and Lily bump each other thing, like footballers do, when their getting pumped.

I laughed at how adorable they are together; they really are perfect for each other, "Are you two done getting pumped, and ready to start to planning out plan 'C'?"

"What happened with plan 'A' and 'B'?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say they weren't some of Lily's best plans…" Oliver and I laughed as Lily blushed.

When Oliver and I finally stopped laughing, we all sat down; Oliver and Lily sat on the couch, while I sat on the floor. "Alright our first priority is to give Miley a codename."

"How about… um…" Lily sat in deep thought "Damn Miley, why do you have to have such a hard name to give you a codename?!"

"I'm sorry…" I held up my hands in defense. "Look do I really need a code-"

"YES! You can't be part of the Olive-O and the Lil-T secret agent organization! It's in the rule book!" He seemed so serious about this.

"You have a rule book?" I tried to contain my giggles.

"Yes! Now, do you want our help or not?! Because we could be out saving the world instead of helping you destroy a date!" I looked at Lily and she had a serious expression on her face too.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry and yes; I want your help."

"Good. Now your codename is," Please don't be anything weirder than Olive-O and Lil-T… "M-Stew. Got it?!" I nodded my head "Good. Let's move out!" he got up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Oliver-"

"Don't call me by my real name when were under cover!" Oliver or should I say Olive-O, whispered in a strict voice.

"Okay fine. Olive-O…, you do realize that we don't even have the plan, planed out, and the date isn't until tomorrow?" Oliver who had been heading towards the door stopped dead in his tracks.

"I knew that…" Oliver blushed and walked back over to the couch, "Okay, let's get to work!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Lily and I said at the same time.

"Now you have to explain to me what the heck is going on!" Lily and I started cracking up.

"Good old Ollie." Lily giggled and padded his back. Oliver smiled sheepishly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Oliver, Lily, and I woke up bright and early for our big mission… okay so ten isn't really early, but it was bright out!

"Lil-T, M-Stew are you ready for mission 'Ruin Miley's Date'?!" Oliver had found a general's whip and was waving it at us.

"Sir, yes sir!" we answered in unison standing like army people with there hands behind their backs.

"Lil-T," he waved the whip two inches from Lily's nose, "Your mission right now is to help M-Stew get ready for her 'date'. Is that clear?!"

"Yes sir!" Lily replied.

"Good. M-Stew," he waved his whip in front of my face, which if he did that again I was going to slap him, "Your first mission is disguise yourself as teen, pop sensation, Hannah Montana, in order to begin operation 'Ruin Miley's Date'!" he took a step closer to me, "Is that clear?!" He wave that whip in my face again.

I grabbed his shirt collar, "Boy, if you don't stop swinging that whip, I'm going to snap it and you into two!"

"Sorry, Mil… I um…" Oliver clear his throat, "Alright in the mean time I will head down to location 'cliffs'" once again, so creative… "To set up our stakeout, position!"

"Agent Lil-T, at exactly eleven fifty-two we, will meet up disguised as Oliver Oken and Lily Truscott, at Rico's surf shack, which we will follow, M-Stew to her destination. Is that clear?!" Oliver bellowed leaning in closer than necessary to Lily.

"Sir, yes sir!" I noticed a blush on both Oliver's and Lily's faces as Oliver took a step back.

"Alright agents. Move out!" Oliver commanded, as soon as Oliver said this though we all moved at once and crashed into each other.

"Ow…" we all moans clutching our heads.

Oliver was the first one standing after our collusion, "Alright, now; move out!" Lily and I jumped up as Oliver left the room carrying a duffle bag.

"Agent M-Stew, let's get you Hannah-fied!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to stop the chapter here only because it fun to leave you guys on the edges of your sits, haha, and because the next chapter is going to be really long so I figured if I continued writing what was going to happen on the _mission,_ it was going to be like twenty pages long. So sorry if I leave you hangin', but that also means you want to come back for more, right?! Hehe.

Okay so I sort of lied in my last chapter's author's note, because I said there would be lots of _Loliver and Lackson moments_, and there was only a few Loliver moments… but I swear there will be a **TON** of Lily's romance story in the next chapter, which is plan 'C' also known as 'Ruin Miley's Date' so…

_**DUN, DUN, DUN!!!**_

Please remember to leave a review telling me what's good, and what's bad.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you all ((and the reviews))


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **This chapter took me FOREVER to write because… well it did! So I really hope you guys like it.

_**Review**_** this chapter please!!!**

**Dedication:** Goes to _WhiteHeadPhones19_ again! Thanks a ton!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own this story that is about it!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

Miley's POV.

"Are you ready for this?!" Lily screamed in my face.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready for this!" I yelled back.

"Good, now let's move out!" Lily ordered, as we ran out of the Hannah closet.

When we got to Rico's at exactly eleven fifty-two, well not exactly at eleven fifty-two, but its not like Oliver will freak out at us for being what, I looked at my watch, twenty-four seconds late.

I quickly checked to make sure my wig was hidden under my hood, so no one would recognize me, as _Hannah_, when it was securely on me and Lily began looking for Oliver. I noticed Oliver over at the stools at the bar, talking to Lily's lover… ew, once again…

Oliver was dressed like he always was, which was a polo shirt underneath a t-shirt, with a pair of normal blue jeans, and a pair of low-cut, black converses. He must have noticed us because he ran over, "_Miley, Lily!_" Finally no more codenames… I mean come on; M-Stew? Weird…

"Hey _Ol_-" Lily began, but he cut her off.

"Lil-T, I expect better from you! You are…" he looked at his watch then went back to whispering in serious tone, "Thirty-eight seconds late!" Wow, he is freaking out because we are thirty-eight seconds late?! "You could have, messed up the entire mission!"

"Oliver _chill_! We're sorry we are late, but it's a lot harder than it looks to get this," I quickly looked around to make sure no one could hear us, "Wig on."

"But-" Lily covered his mouth.

"Do you want to blow our cover?!" they are taking this way to seriously…

"Your right!" He looked around and there were a group of high school's walking past us, "Hey girls, let's get some smoothies at Rico's!" he said pulling his arms around both our shoulders and pushing us away from the crowd.

"Oliver I can't, I have to meet Tyler."

"Oh that's right. Well Lily and I are going to stay here and get some smoothies, yeah…" Worst. Liar. Ever.

"Yeah, have fun on your 'date'!" Lily winked.

I rolled my eyes and began walking towards the cliffs, where my 'date' was.

Oliver's POV.

Agent M-Stew, has headed out on her mission, now Lil-T and I have to wait for her to get at least fifty feet away from us before we head out.

Lil-T and I walked over to Rico's to try and act like Oliver Oken and Lily Truscott, usually would. Jackson, M-Stew's older brother was behind the counter doing some weird dance, "Jackson, what are you doing?" Agent Lil-T asked, as she giggled; oh her laugh was so cute… wait, what did I just think?! Lily is my best friend! There is no cute in friendship! I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

Jackson turned around and smiled widely, "Hey cutie."

I looked at him strangely, "Jackson it is NOT appropriate to call other guys," I check to make sure no one could hear me, "Cutie's."

Jackson looked stunned, "I wasn't talking to you!!!" thank god, wait then who was he talking about?

"Phew… wait, then who were you talking about?! Is there some hott girl around?!" I looked from left to right then spun around, but didn't see any other girl other than Lily, who had a blush creeping up her cheeks. Wait… NO! It couldn't be Lily! Jackson couldn't and wouldn't ever like _Lily_, would he…?

"You didn't tell him?" Jackson looked straight at Lily, my Lily, the one who held my hand in kindergarten just because I had the sixty-four crayon box and she only had the twelve, or my Lily, the one who taught me how to ride a bike, or the one who-

Lily cut me from my thoughts of her when she said, "No…"

"Tell me what?!" I exclaimed in confusion. What are they keeping from me?!

Jackson jumped over the bar next to Lily and put his hand around her shoulder, my eyes widen in shock, "We're dating." No. Way.

"But you," I looked at Lily, "And him?!" I looked at Jackson who was smirking, "B-but-" the can NOT be happening! Lily is mine! I mean, not like that, she's just my best friend! But if everyone had a label; hers would say my name all over it!

"Yeah Oliver… we're, uh… we're dating…" Lily mumbled. I looked at her and noticed she looked uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure why. "Hey um, Jackson… me and Oliver have to go, I'll see you later…" she continued to look everywhere else on the beach other than at me, what is up with her?

"Alright, Lil." 'Lil'?!?! That's my name for her! I made up that name! Its mine! I own it! Along with her! Well actually I don't own her, because that isn't legal, but if it was I would! She is mine. My Lily. Not Jackson's. Mine. "I'll see you tonight hopefully." Not if I have anything to say about it, you won't…

Lily mumbled a reply which I didn't catch then Jackson did something I wasn't expecting, he kissed her. Kissed her! He kissed _my Lily_.

When their lips met, I felt something awaken inside of me, it was a strange something, I've never felt anything like this before, it was like something was clawing at my chest trying to get lose.

"Bye Oliver." Jackson said politely, all I could do is stand there, gawking at Lily. "Okay then…"

Lily still wouldn't look at me, "We late, we should have been at location 'cliffs' three minutes ago." That snapped me out of my trance. I completely forgot about the mission…

I nodded my head in response, not trusting my voice.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV.

Just as I was about to round the corner, to where the cliffs were, I took my hood down, so Tyler would recognize me.

The moment I rounded the corner I stopped in amazement; Tyler was sitting on a blanket with candles and flowers. My voice got caught in the back of my throat, so the only sound that made it out of my mouth was a gasp, which was partly because Tyler had made this 'date' look incredible and partly because I realized I had stopped breathing again.

Tyler must have heard me because he jumped up and walked over to me, with a small blush on his cheeks, "Hi Hannah." His eyes drew me in like last time I looked into them.

"H-hi." I looked away from his eyes, and drew a curtain of hair in front of my hair so I would stop staring at him.

God Miley, why can't you control yourself around him?! You have a boyfriend!

_Hannah doesn't._

Yes, she does! Hannah is part of me, Miley, so yes she has a boyfriend!

_Hannah is a alternate ego, a made up imaginary friend! She isn't real. So she could be with Tyler, and just let Miley have Jake…_

NO! I love Jake! I don't want Tyler!

_Yes you do._

No I don't!

"You look beautiful, Hannah." Tyler smiled down at me.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, as he walked us over to where the picnic blanket was set up.

_How do you not want a guy like that? He's so sweet, and charming._

I know, but-

_But you're with Jake and blah, blah, blah! So what?_

So what?! I shouldn't even be here! I shouldn't have come!

_And break the poor guy's heart because you didn't show up?_

NO! I… uh…

_You came because you wanted to in a way._

You want me to say that I have a crush on Tyler don't you?

_Yes. Now say it._

NO!

Tyler was looking at me weird, "Excuse me, Hannah? Are you alright?" oh no, I said that out loud…

"Um… nothing, sorry…" I turned away from the beautiful picnic.

"Oh, okay." He said coolly, "So, do you want to eat something now, or talk?" I looked down at my watch, it was twelve thirteen, and Oliver's plan was supposed to take action at twelve fourteen, so all I had to do with was play it cool for a few more seconds, then a little havoc is about to be raining down on us… "Hannah?"

I jumped a little in alarm, "Oh um, sorry… I guess we could… eat now, if you want." Tyler smiled.

"Okay. I have us a few choices."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily's POV.

Oliver's been so quiet since we left Rico's. All he has done was stare at the ground without blinking; it was really starting to scared me. "O-Oliver?" he looked at me for a second the shifted his gaze back to the ground, "Oliver, are you okay?" I asked concerned for my _friends_, yes I said _friend's_, well being.

Oliver mumbled a response as we walked down the beach towards Miley's 'date' location.

"Oliver, I can't hear you."

Oliver's POV.

Lily had a boyfriend, Lily had a boyfriend, Lily had a BOYFRIEND! Why can't I shake this?! All I can think about is the fact that Lily Truscott, my best friend, has a boyfriend! And its not me! Hold on! I did NOT just think that about my best friend! I don't want to be Lily's boyfriend! She's like a sister to me, who also happens to be cute, funny, ni-WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?!?! Lily is my _best friend_ and _best friends_ don't _date_ their _best friend_… right? Oh god... say it isn't so! How could I like my best friend! Like sure in kindergarten, but that was when we were five! Now we're fourteen! Why, why, why?!?!

"O-Oliver?" her voice sounds so sweet, like music, why had I not noticed that before? How did I overlook Lily?!

_Maybe because you were trying to look at her as only a friend because you were scared she didn't feel the same way?_

Wait, that means… I'VE LIKED LILY SINCE KINDERGATEN?!?!

_Hey this is your mind; I'm just here trying to help you out._

Well you're NOT helping!

_Fine, suit yourself!_

"Oliver, are you okay?" Her voice is driving me crazy! Why did I overlook her?!

I glanced her way and saw concern written across it, I mumbled I was fine, but she didn't hear me, "Lily, I'm fine!" I yelled at her.

She seemed taken aback at my outburst, "Oliver…" she looked frighten.

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Why are you will Becca?" her eyes seemed to narrow as she said Becca's name. Wait… Becca!?!? Oh my god! I completely forgot about her! I'm here only thinking about how much I really care about Lil, and I totally forget about Becca, my actual girlfriend.

"B-Becca? Well, I um…" I looked down at the ground and noticed Lily's hands balled up in fists, wait… was she jealous? No, she isn't! Stop kidding yourself, Oken! Lily would never care for you more than a friend, plus she has _Jackson_. "I don't know." I sighed.

"You don't know?"

"No… well when she asked me out the other day, I didn't really have a reason to say no, so I said 'yes', but now… I want to break up with her…" She looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Because I recently realized who the person is that I actually want to be with." I said not daring to look her in the eye.

"W-who do you want to be with?" I heard her ask a little above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter; she has someone else." I stated.

The rest of our walk was silent, when we got to our headquarters; I saw that Tyler and Miley had just started eating. I checked my watch and it was two minutes until our mission started, "We should probably get the wigs on." I said avoiding Lily's gaze.

She mumbled a response and walked over to our 'stash'. She threw me, my short, blonde wig while she put on a long red one. "Oliver… I um…"

I wasn't sure if she had figured out that it was her that I cared about, and I wasn't about to let her ruin her happiness with Jackson, just because I finally realized after nine years of friendship that I was in love, I mean like!!! I liked her… "Agent Lil-T, are you ready?"

She wasn't looking at me, but nodded her head, "Yeah."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV.

_Tyler._

Jake!

_Tyler!_

JAKE!

_Both._

Shut the hell up!!! I'm in love with Jake! NOT Tyler!

"So Hannah, other than singing, what do you do in your free time?" I glanced at my watch again; five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Well-" but I was cut off by a deafening scream, owned by Lily.

"OH MY GOD, RUFUS!!! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!" she screamed again. I tried to look shocked, but the truth was; I was trying to hold down laugher. Tyler seemed shocked, which was no surprise; I mean how would you feel if some person came out of the woods behind you, screaming?

"Oh darn, I did it again…" I snapped my fingers.

"RUFUS!!! DID YOU HEAR ME?!?! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!" Lily ran over to me and got down on her knees, "Oh mighty Hannah Montana, I'm our loyal servant; I will do anything you ask!" I was biting my lip so hard to control my laugher that it nearly was bleeding.

"Madonna, did you say Hannah Montana?!" Oliver jumped out from behind Lily.

"Yes, Rufus! It's her! Our God!" I took another glance at Tyler who looked royally confused, which I think anyone would be if they just had two random people crash their date and were bowing at their feet.

"Oh Tyler, I'm sorry. This _always_," I made sure he got my drift that fans always throw themselves at me like this. "Happens. I'm terribly sorry, there's not a place I go with my _fans_."

"PRAISE THE MIGHTLY HANNAH!!!" Lily yelled as Oliver stood up and started doing some weird dance chanting my name.

Tyler seemed so weirded out, "Hannah, I-"

Oliver ran up to Tyler, still doing his creepy dance, "Who are you?!"

"I'm Tyler, Hannah's date-" but he was cut off by Oliver's scream.

"You shall not touch!!!" Oliver paraded around me chanting, "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah Mont-ana!"

"Rufus, Madonna, do you think you could give me and Tyler sometime to hang out?" I asked sweet, and innocently.

""Wait…" I looked over at Tyler as he spoke.

"Yes?"

"You know these…" he looked from Oliver who was still dancing to Lily who was gazing up at me and murmuring some sort of prier to me, "_People_."

"You mean Rufus and Madonna?" Tyler nodded his head, "Of course! They follow me everywhere! They are my most loyal fans; they serenade me every night, they give me stuff, they-"

"And you like all that stuff?!" Tyler seemed so freaked out.

"Of course!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They are wonderful!" Tyler started to back away from me, "Oh Tyler honey, are you feeling okay?" I asked taking a step towards him.

He took another step back, "I um…" He looked around for a way out, "You know Hannah, maybe we should reschedule our da-"

"Date?!" A voice sounded from behind us and it was a voice I was hoping not to hear.

Jake.

I turned around to see Jake looking angrier than I've ever seen, "Jake, I-"

"Save it, _Hannah_." Jake turned away briskly and began walking down the beach.

"What was that about?" I heard Tyler say, but instead of replying I ran after Jake, "Hannah!"

Jake's POV.

I can't believe her! She cheated on me! She went out with my brother! The one person I hate most in the world! And she knew that! I told her to stay away from him, and what does she do?! She goes on a date with him! Why did she do it? Does she not love me? Did she only say she loves me because I told her I loved her?

I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them drop. I heard her running to catch up with me, but I didn't want to speak to her; she broke my heart.

"Jake! Please wait!" I continued to walk, trying my best to ignore her musical voice. "Jake please; let me explain!" I stopped my whole body shaking in anger.

"Explain what Miley?!" I blew up, "The fact that you are on a date with my brother! Or the fact that you broke your promise to me that was that you would stay away from him?! I told you he was a bad guy, Miley!" tears were in her eyes, she looked so scared… no Jake, you don't care for her anymore! She broke your heart!

"Jake I'm sor-" she reached out for my arm, which I pulled away.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Miley! You can't say sorry every time, it just doesn't work that way!" I felt the tears that were in the back of my eyes, where they began to leak. "You… you broke my heart Miley. And that is something that 'sorry' could never fix…" I turned around and just let the tears drop.

"Jake…" I started to walk away. "Jake wait!"

"What?!" I said in the most hatred voice.

"Tyler came by the concert last night," so she is going to try and talk her way out of it, "When he came into my dressing room, I-I… I couldn't think straight… and he asked _Hannah_ out and he didn't let me speak so he took it as a yes and left."

"Sure Miles, like I'm going to believe that." I said still not facing her.

"Jake I'm not done. You see, after Tyler left I started flipping out and Lily came in and we were trying to figure out what to do you see, and so I was going to call and tell you what happ-"

"Then why didn't you Miley?! You could have called! And you know something I would have been a little mad, but not like this! I would have just told Tyler that you had a boyfriend, and that your date was canceled or something! You didn't have to lie to-"

"Jake! I was about to when Tyler called me!!! He got Hannah's number and called! So I answered it not knowing it was him and he didn't let me talk! He kept cutting me off!"

"But Miley it doesn't matter! You still went on the date! I warned you he was a bad guy and you prom-"

"Why?!" why? What did she mean by 'why'?

"Why what?" I turned around to look at her and she had tears streaming down her cheeks, but her eyes seemed full of anger.

"Why is he such a bad guy Jake?! What did he do that is sooooooooooo horrible, that I need to stay away from him?!" she screamed.

I looked at her; I guess I should tell her, "Miley, Tyler is a murderer…"

* * *

**A/N:** MWUHAHAHAHA!!!! I feel so evil inside for leaving the story like this!!! But I have too! Because… well I just want to!!!

I think this story has at least two maybe one more chapter left, so yeah, remember to show your love by _**reviewing!!!**_

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Okay I give _**BIG**_ time apologies because of the lateness of this chapter! I've been so busy with working on my farm and trying to deal with normal teenage stuff like guys, friends, drama, and just stuff like that. So seriously, _**I'm very, very, very sorry! **_

__

**Dedication:** Goes to _WhiteHeadPhones19_ Because she help with editing my story because I'm very, very lazy and also because I just don't like to reread my own stuff, but thanks to her!

**Disclaimer:** Pshh, are you kidding me? I'm a kid! Maybe I'm a little mature for my age (according to WhiteHeadPhones19), but come on? Own Hannah Montana, man if someone believes that they are really quite dumb, no offense.

* * *

__

**_Chapter 23_ **

Miley's POV.

I looked at her; I guess I should tell her, "Miley, Tyler is a murderer…"

Murder.

Murder.

Murder.

That sentence played itself over and over in my brain.

Tyler is a murder.

"Miley?" I heard Jake speaking my name, but I all I could do is repeat, "Miley, Tyler is a murder…" in my head.

Tyler is a murder.

_Yes, Miley we have established that. _

Murder…

I looked up at Jake, still to shocked to speak, I tried to read his facial expression because there were so many of them. Not one word could describe him right now, and it's all my fault… _I_ went on a date with someone that wasn't my boyfriend, and that person turns out to be a murderer.

"Do you understand now?" I couldn't feel the bones in my body; I felt dizzy. "Miley?" I felt two arms a hold me up from falling, "Miles, are you okay?!"

I put a hand on my head to stop the spinning, once it stopped a little; I tried to speak, "J-Jake…" Jake's eyes flashed anger, "I-"

"Save it, Miley." His voice hurt, "I asked for one simple thing from you, and you couldn't even do that." He let me go and turned away.

"Jake please…" I fell to my knees.

He stopped, "What Miley?" he turned around to face me again, "What do you want me to say? That everything is alright? That just because you broken a promise and cheated on me that everything will be okay?!" he started to shake, and spoke in a quiet voice, "I can't Miley… I can't do that. You've hurt me." Tears were steaming down both our faces.

"I don't want to lose you, Jake!" please don't do this…

"You think I want to lose you either Miley?! I love you! I love you more than I have ever loved someone, or something!" Jake fell to his knees right in front of me, "I can't lose you Miles… but I can't do this if you lie and break promises as big as this, to me…"

"No, Jake, please… don't…" I put my hand on his cheek.

"Miley, I wanted to protect you from him…" he grabbed the hand that wasn't on his cheek and held it, "But if you-"

"Jake, I'm sorry, of you would let me explain I-" but he cut me off.

"You don't understand Miley! You know what could have happened today?! He could have killed you!" he removed my hand from his cheek, and placed it in my lap, "he could have killed you…" he said so softly, "I lost Nicole to him, and I'm not about to let you, be next." He's hand stroked my cheek.

"Tell me, please." Jake looked confused, "Tell me who Nicole is, or was… tell me how Tyler is a murderer."

"Nicole… was and still is our little sister. She was a year younger than me and we were best friends, until he killed her." Another tear slid down his face and into the corner of him mouth, "When I was seven, Nicole was six, and Tyler was eight, we were in our parent's room, and Tyler found…" he was shaking so badly, I wrapped my arms around his torso to tell him it was okay, "H-he found out dad's g-gun… and he shot her… and k-killed her…" I gasped, but didn't let go of Jake as he continued to cry into my shoulder. "He murdered our little sister. Nicole…"

Jake believes Tyler murdered their sister? They were so young, it must have been an accident, because it's not like a ten year old would just shoot his little sister for no reason, right? "Shh, Jake…"

After a few minutes of Jake's sobbing on my shoulder, he sat up and looked at me, "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Jake, you don't have to be. You're still upset over your sister and that's okay. I still cry over my mom once in a while…" I confessed.

"You're mom?"

"Yeah… she died the year before I became Hannah Montana…" tears were at the brim of my eyelids.

"I'm sorry." He said again, looking straight into my eyes.

"Jake, its okay that you miss your sister, but are you… I don't know… are you sure that Tyler actually… mur-murdered her?" anger flashed behind his eyes again.

"He never liked her." His voice was full of hatred, "He always said she was annoying."

I shook my head, "Jake, just because someone thinks another person is annoying doesn't mean they are going to murder them." I stated.

"Oh so you are on _his_ side?!" he glared angrily.

"Jake, I'm not on anyone's side! I barely know what happened." He stood up and pulled me with him, "Jake what are-"

"Come on." He began dragging me down the beach.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily's POV.

"Date?!" Jake was standing behind Oliver looking as though he was going to murder someone.

"Jake, I-" Miley began, but he cut her off.

"Save it, _Hannah_." He spun around on his heel and began walking away.

"What was that about?" Tyler said looking totally confused. I was about to say 'nothing' when Miley took off running after Jake, and Tyler called out her name, but she seemed to ignore it, and continued running after Jake.

No one said a word until Miley and Jake were around the corner of the rocks and we couldn't see them anymore, "Is someone going to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to chase after Hannah and my little brother?" Tyler looked very confused, but I couldn't let him go after Miley and Jake because most likely Jake will call Miley, Miley and not Hannah, while they 'think' they were alone.

Tyler shook his head and began walking in the direction of where Jake and Miley ran off to. Quick Lily, think of something to say to stop him! "WAIT!" Tyler turned around and looked at me, "I um…"

"Yes?"

I looked at Oliver who snapped his fingers, "Hannah loves Jake."

"WHAT?!?!" he's going to blow Miley's secret.

"Madonna, please let me explain to Tyler, about Hannah and Jake's relationship." Oliver gave me a 'trust me I know what I'm doing' look.

"Okay…" Please, don't mess this up Oliver…

"Okay so you see, Jake and Hannah are best friends, but Jake is dating someone," I gave him a look of saying 'don't say her name', "Else. And Hannah was jealous, so when you asked her out, she said 'yes' trying to make Jake jealous." Oliver was staring at me as he said this.

"So Hannah was just using me to make Jake jealous?" Tyler said a little hurt.

"Well, yes and no." Oliver continued to stare at me, "She did _like_ you, but she _loves_ Jake. So she went out with you and you know the rest…" that's exactly how I feel about Oliver, I _like_ Jackson, but I _love_ Oliver. "I'm sorry if she hurt you,"

Tyler nodded the walked the opposite way that Jake and Miley did, down the beach.

"Wow, Oliver." I took of my wig off and walked over to him, "How did you make that story up so fast?"

Oliver took off his own wig and looked me straight in the eye, "I didn't make it up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV.

"Jake where are we going?" I asked as he continued to pull me down the beach.

He looked over at me, but didn't say a word.

Why did I have to go on that date?

_Because you had a crush on Tyler and you were afraid to take the chance that Jake would find out and break up with you._

Oh shut up and I didn't want to go on the date!

_Yes you did, and if Oliver and Lily weren't there you would have enjoyed yourself, and probably would have actually cheated on Jake with Tyler._

No, I wouldn't have! I love Jake and I would never do that to him!

_That's why ten minutes ago you were saying that you liked Tyler._

NO! I love Jake and I had a little crush on his older brother!

_Sure you do- _

"We're here." Jake's voice startled me, I realized I had zoned out while we were walking.

I looked around confused; we were in secluded section of the beach, where a fallen over tree lay half in the water, half on the shore. "Where are we?"

"The spot Tyler killed Nicole…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lily's POV.

Oliver and I walked back to Rico's in complete silences, it was weird seeing Oliver this quiet, but it gave me time to think about what he said before "I didn't make it up." What was that supposed to mean?

When we go to Rico's Jackson flagged us over, "Hey Lil." I didn't like it when he called me that that was Oliver's name for me. "Sup Oliver?"

"Hey." I said quietly.

Oliver just grunted something in response and sat down at the stools and began playing with some straw wrappers.

"Right… so uh, Lily what are you doing in like a half an hour? Because I get off in about twenty minutes, but I need a shower and-"

"I'm sort of dealing with something with Miley right now. So maybe later tonight if everything turns out okay. Sorry." I said quickly.

Jackson looked a little disappointed, but then replied saying that was okay, and if I wasn't to busy later to give him a call.

"Okay." I said, not really looking at him.

I looked over at Oliver who still seemed to be playing with the straw wrapper absentmindedly.

"Oliver?" I asked quietly, but he either didn't hear me or was just ignoring me, which I have no idea why he would be ignoring me seeing that I have done nothing to him.

I said his name again, but this time in a louder voice and he didn't respond again, he was obviously ignoring me.

"Oliver!" he didn't even look up, what the heck was his problem! I grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the counter, and pulled him behind Rico's. "What is your problem?!"

He still didn't look me in the eye and speak to me.

"Oliver! I'm sorry, but I don't speak mime! So unless you start moving your hands around to create me a picture of what is wrong, I won't know!" my temper was raising, and I didn't know why.

I have no reason to be mad at Oliver, do I?

_Well you're still upset he is going out with Becca and he didn't even tell you he was until you walked in on them the other day._

So what? I'm not jealous of Becca! I have Jackson!

_I never said you were jealous._

Oh uh… well you were sort of saying it.

_No I wasn't. You just assumed I was because you really are. That is why you are so mad right now, just because he isn't talking to you._

What? No I'm not! I don't like Oliver! He's just a great _friend_, and he will always and forever remain a great _friend_.

_You really need to listen more, because I never said you liked Oliver. _

Uh… well you said… um… crap.

_So because it's just us… well you, let's be honest, do you or do you not like Oliver?_

I do NOT like Oliver…

_……_

Hello? Where did you go?

_……_

What?! You said to be honest! Now it's your turn to say something!

_……_

What do you want from me?! Do you want me just to say I love Oliver?! Because… wait… did I just say…?

_You love Oliver? Yes, yes you did._

But I don't! He's just a great friend!

_That's what you want to believe because you don't want to wreck your friendship, and because he is with Becca. _

But… but… I-I have Jackson…

_But how much do you really like Jackson? Like what do you guys actually have in common? Compared to you and Oliver… you and Jackson are just… there. Jackson is just there. He isn't the one you want. He is the one you are settling for, not the one you really, REALLY want._

So your, we I'm saying that… that… I l-love Oliver…? Oh my god. I love Oliver!

"Lily? Lilyyyyyy?" I registered a hand moving in front of my face.

"W-what?" I noticed it was Jackson's and Oliver was standing behind him still avoiding my gaze.

"Well someone a too far off in Lilyland." Jackson chuckled, "Oliver came over to get me from the shack because you had zoned out so much that he was worried."

I glanced over at Oliver again, "I… uh…"

"You okay Lil?"

I don't know what made my temper raise at such an alarming rate, but it did, "Don't call me that!" Jackson jumped, "Only Oliver and Miley can call me that!"

Jackson look taken aback, "Lily, I'm sorry…" he began walking back to the shack with his head low.

I wanted to apologize, I really do… but I can't seem to get the words out of my mouth. I've never screamed at someone like that.

"Lily…?" I heard Oliver mumble.

I turned to face him, but he continued to look at everything, but me. I tried to open my mouth, but my throat was dry.

"Lil," Oh yes, it sounds so much better coming from him, "Are you okay?"

"O-Oliver," Why am I suddenly so nervous? "I need to t-tell you some-something…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV.

"We're here." Jake's voice startled me, I realized I had zoned out while we were walking.

I looked around confused; we were in secluded section of the beach, where a fallen over tree lay half in the water, half on the shore. "Where are we?"

"The spot Tyler killed Nicole…"

Oh… this must be hard on Jake to come here… okay I got to say something that will make him feel a little bit happier.

"Oh." 'Oh'?!?! All I could come up with is 'Oh'?!?! I began mentally slapping myself again.

He took my hand again and led me over next to the tree in the water.

"Jake, I… uh…" come on, what do I say?!

"Miley, why did you go out with him?" he wasn't looking at me, but at the tree that we were standing two feet in front of.

_He deserves the FULL truth._

But what happens if he is to hurt by it?! What if he doesn't take me back?!

_Well you are going to have to take that chance, you can't lie to him and say the only reason was because he asked you and didn't give you a chance to speak._

But that's the truth!

_What about the crush?_

Well, I… uh…

_My point. You have to tell him everything, or you will probably start sleep walking again._

I guess your right.

_Well of course I'm right; I'm me… well you._

And I thought Jake had a big ego…

_Watch it._

"I um…" I took a deep breath, okay, I can do this. "Jake, I'm going to be completely honest with you."

"I would appreciate that." He's voice had no emotion in it what so ever, it was like talking to a zombie.

"Okay." I took another deep breath and began to explain, "You know when I was at your house the other day and the whole fan girls came, and you had to go downstairs and you left Tyler and me alone? Well Tyler started talking to me about nothing in particular, just friendly conversation, but then he mentioned Hannah Montana, and I was like 'you like her' and he said that she… well that I was incredible so… I don't know I guess I just thought he was being sweet so then later that night after the concert he came and picked you up and so I don't know I still thought he was being a good guy and because I didn't exactly know what had happened between you too, I trusted him because its not like I had anything against him." I looked down at my feet, and continued, "So I guess um… I sort of… kind of…"

"You liked him, right?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I liked him. I would say that… I um… had a small little crush on him." I glanced over at Jake; his whole body seemed so tense. "So… then last night you couldn't come to the concert and I was alone in my dressing room about to get changed to go home and there was a knock on the door, so I walked over and answered it and there was Tyler." I sighed, and continued, "So Tyler came into my dressing room and I was totally nervous because I was scared of the fact that you didn't want me around him, so I guessed that you would be mad if you knew, so I tried to get him out of the room as quick as possible. So I asked him if he wanted an autograph and he said he would like one so… I don't know he came up behind me and I sort of… um…" wow, its really awkward talking to your boyfriend about how another guy made you nervous, "I lost my voice, and I couldn't think straight when he got… uh… closer," Jake's body tensed up even more, as I said this, "Like I get when you get close to me and so when I tried to talk all that came out was gibberish, so when he asked me, well Hannah out he took it as a yes."

"You could have told me-"

"Jake I was about to, that's what I'm trying to tell you. You see, after Tyler left, I realized what had happened and I freaked, and Lily came into the room and I told her and she suggested I just tell you and so I was about to, when Tyler called my phone and picked it up not knowing who it was and he started making plans for the date and-"

"You could have just told him no-"

"Jake this is what I'm trying to tell you! I did try! But he wouldn't let me-"

"Sure Miley."

"Jake I swear! I swear on… on my love for you." Jake looked up and met my gaze for the first time in over fifteen minutes, "Jake, you want the truth and here it is. I tried to tell Tyler that I couldn't go out with him, but he wouldn't let me speak." He dropped my gaze again, but I wanted him to look at me while I was talking to him, so I grabbed his chin, "Jake, please look at me. I'm sorry, I really did want to tell you, but I thought I was in to deep so me and Lily and Oliver came up with a plan to ruin the date, but I guess it doesn't make much sense of what we did anyway, because Tyler would have probably told you anyway… so then during the 'date' you walked into it and now… well we are here. Me trying to explain to you that I'm sorry for what I did, and you… trying to decide if you ever want to see me ever again." He sighed, "Jake I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Miles…" he called me Miles! Not Miley! Maybe he is forgiving me! "I guess-" but he was cut off by a voice I really didn't want to hear at this exact moment.

"Wait, your Hannah Montana?!"

* * *

**A/N:** So last chapter I left you guys at a big cliffhanger and yeah, this one isn't as big because it's sort of obvious about what's going to happen, but I think that the next chapter is my last… unless I put to much detail in it like I did in this chapter. SO I don't know… I sort of want to end it soon so I can get back to my other story, but if it needs two chapters I'll write another one.

I would like to say this as well;

Hits: _**17839 **_

And yet I have only,

Reviews: **_234_ **

(I did not make up those numbers, look in your profile and if you have a story go to your Stats and there it is.)

I don't write for the reviews, but I _really_, _**really**_ do enjoy them and I allow **Anonymous Reviews**!!! So please to all review!!!

__

_**PLEASE!!! **_

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** My thanks to all that have review… and sadly this is the **last chapter**. So here it is… :)

**Dedication:** Goes to all my **A M A Z I N G R E V I E W E R S **! You all made this story happen!!! So thank you. :) And also to WhiteHeadPhones19, thanks a ton for everything you have done!!!

**Disclaimer:** I've said for the last 23 chapters, I do not own Hannah Montana, because truly if I did… Cody Linley would be in EVERY episode. Haha.

* * *

**_Chapter 24_ **

"Miles…" he called me Miles! Not Miley! Maybe he is forgiving me! "I guess-" but he was cut off by a voice I really didn't want to hear at this exact moment.

"Wait, your Hannah Montana?!"

Shit.

I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. I glanced over at Jake who…

Jake.

Shit.

This is not good. This is really not good…

_I will say this again, 'you brought this upon yourself.'_

You told me too!

_But I am a part of you._

I hate you.

_Now don't be mean._

I was about to think some more colorful words when Jake's voice spoke in a murderous whisper, "What are you doing here?!" his voice was harsh, full of anger and pain.

_Which was caused by you._

I ignored the voice and turned around slowly to meet a pair of cool grey eyes that looked like they were made of stone.

"I was here to visit our sis-" if Roxy hadn't taken taught me to have _puma_ reflexes I probably wouldn't have caught Jake's arm before he launched at Tyler.

"She is not _our_ sister!" he tried pulling away so he could to Tyler; who was just standing there without any expression on his face, "She is _mine_! You have no right to call her _yours_!" Jake tried pulling away again from me, I almost let him go; not on purpose, but because I was losing my grip on his arm. "You were the one that kill-" Jake was cut off by a voice that I didn't recognize.

"Enough Jake!" I figure emerged from behind Tyler.

Jake's dad.

His sandy colored hair resembled Jake's and Tyler's, but his eyes were a deep, deep brown, almost black from where I was standing.

I realized Jake had stop trying to get to Tyler and was staring at his father, with tears about to fall, from his ocean eyes.

"Now," his father's, Matt's voice was quieter now, "We're all going to walk to the house, then we will talk about all this." Even me? "Am I understood?"

Tyler nodded and Jake just frowned.

"Miley," I looked up at Mr. Ryan's as he spoke to me, "I think you should join us too." I nodded my head and took a sideways glance at Jake again.

Mr. Ryan turned around and started to walk away from Jake, Tyler, and I.

I felt Jake's eyes watching me, but when I looked over at him, he quickly looked away and nodded his head and began following his father.

I sighed and caught up with him and fell into step with him.

God, this is so screwed up! And it's all my fault!

_Actually, it's your fault for starting it, but think of it this way; it was bounded to happen sooner or later. Jake's anger all bottled up couldn't stay bottled up forever._

I know; it's just that… I don't know, I'm so confused; Jake-

But before I could finish my thought, I felt a hand slip into mine.

Jake's hand.

I felt hope percolate throughout my body, as if maybe in the future…

No, I can't think about that now, I have to worry about… well everything; especially my Hannah secret. Jake's entire family are going to know now… oh no what am I going to do? I don't know them, like sure; I talked to them for like ten minutes, until Jake pulled me out of the room, but its not like I know them and trust them like I do, Lily, Oliver, Jake, my dad, even Jackson!

God, what am I going to do?

_I hate to be a downer-_

Then don't talk.

_Well it seems like Miss. Smiley-Miley-Sunshine isn't so bright and happy today._

Oh shut up. You know, you really aren't helping matters!

_I wasn't trying to._

Well good because if you were I would fire you.

_You wouldn't need to fire me because I would quit! So HA!_

Yeah, well…

…

Oh just shut up!

_I wasn't talking._

Gahhhhhhh!

I shook my head trying to be rid of my conscience voice then looked over at Jake again, his face showed no emotion whatsoever, but his eyes showed everything I need to know; sadness, misery, confusion, anger, and for a moment I thought I saw excitement flash, but I must have imagined it.

I felt a weird tingling sensation on my lip and I registered that I had been biting it, and blood was dripping into my mouth. I quickly brought my hand, that wasn't being held by Jake's, up to try and wipe the blood that was on my lower lip off.

Weird, I didn't even realize I was even biting my lip, I must really be out of it.

_Or you're just-_

Oh no, don't you start talking again!

_I was just going to say-_

NO! You are one of the reasons I am in this mess and I want to get out of it! So thanks, but no thanks!

_Pshh, fine._

I waited for the voice to speak again, and when it didn't I sigh inwardly; finally, peace and quiet…

"Oh my gosh! Matthew, what's going on?!" peace and quiet gone…

Mr. Ryan looked up at his wife who was standing on the porch, "We'll all discuss it inside." It wasn't a suggestion, but a demand.

Mrs. Ryan nodded her head and opened the door leading into their beautiful house.

Wow, I guess I really am out of it if I didn't realize that we were already at their house…

Jake squeezed my hand lightly and continued to walk swiftly into the house; I had to slightly run to keep up with him.

Mr. Ryan opened a door which I recognized as the living room and motioned for us to file in. After Jake and I had settled in on the couch and Tyler on the armchair to the left of us, Mrs. Ryan scurried in looking confused.

Jake's hand that was intertwined with mine pulled our hands into his lap and started to stroke mine in an "I won't let anything happen to you" way.

Mr. Ryan who was pinching the bridge of his nose sighed, "Alright. Now, what's going on?"

No one spoke for the first minute, so I figured since it was my fault that it started I should explain, "Mr. Ryan?"

Jake's dad seemed a little surprised that it was I who had spoken, but nodded his head at me to continue.

"I uh… you see, everything that happened was my fault-"

"No, it wasn't Miley!" Jake sat up straight and looked at me seriously.

"Yes, it was Jake. If it wasn't for me-"

"No, Miley." It wasn't Jake who spoke this time, it was Tyler. He wasn't looking at me, or anyone else, he was staring at the ceiling as if he was asking if God could get him out of this mess, "It wasn't your fault."

"That's right Miley," Jake's voice was full of anger again; "It was his."

"Jake-" Mrs. Ryan began, but Jake cut her off.

"No, mom! You know it too! _He_ shot her!" he pointed at Tyler, "_He_ pulled the trigger! _He_-"

"Enough!" Mr. Ryan's voice soared throughout the room, vibrating off the walls. His voice was the same as Jake's when Jake was angry, I suddenly felt scared, and began biting my lip again. "Leslie Jacob Ryan, you never speak like that to anyone, do you understand me?!"

Jake didn't seemed frighten at all, "It's the truth." He spoke below a whisper, meant just for me I think, but Mr. Ryan heard.

"Jake, I'm warning you!" Jake continued to glare at his father.

"You took his side then-"

"Jake-" Mr. Ryan began, but Jake wasn't finished.

"And you'll take his side again!" Jake stood up. If this was a cartoon; there would be steam coming out of Jake's ears and his head would explode… good thing that this isn't a cartoon…

"Jacob, no one has taken sides and no one will! Nicole's…" Mr. Ryan seemed to be lost in memories as he said his dead, daughter's name, "N-Nicole's dead was an accident; it was no one's fault. Except maybe mi-mine; I-I left the gun out where you kids could have ta-taken it." Mr. Ryan sat down and put his head in his hands.

Jake was still standing, his hands balled up into fists, but his eyes seemed to dull. I reached out for his hand and pulled him back on the couch next to me. Jake seemed to be lost in thought and didn't restrain when I pulled him back down.

Jake's eyes never left his father, "Dad-" Mr. Ryan shook his head and looked around the room with tears in his eyes. Mrs. Ryan who I realized had been crying walked over to her husband and hugged him tightly.

"It-" Tyler spoke quietly, "It was an accident, Jake." Jake's eye's left from his father's tearful face to Tyler's averting gaze. "Jake, I swear. I didn't know what I was do-doing." A tear escaped Tyler's eye, "I just picked up the g-gun, and thought it was f-fake; a present from mom and dad."

I turned back to Jake who was watching his brother with a sobered expression plastered on his face. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what… or how.

"I just pulled the trig-trigger… and the ne-next thing I k-knew she…, N-Nicole was on the g-ground…" a sob escaped from the back of his throat, "Not mo-moving."

I felt as if I was intruding on a secret that I shouldn't have, as though I was eavesdropping on conversation, that I wasn't supposed to hear. I want to leave. But I know I can't, I still have to finish my side of the story, even if I feel like some stuck their hand down my throat and yanked out my vocal cords.

Jake's expression changed. There was no emotion being expressed through his eyes, or his face. It was like he was… dead. Dead from the inside. But breathing on the outside.

"Accident," That was not a voice from someone in the room already. I looked up to see Emma Ryan, Jake's and Tyler's sister walk into the room with a sadden expression, "An accident, Jake. I was there if you don't remember. I was standing next to Nicole, when the shot was fired." Her voice was calm, no anger; just grief.

There could be a sobbed heard from the armchair in which Mr. and Mrs. Ryan were both crying, but it was ignored.

"I was the one who found the gun, Jake," I couldn't take my eyes off of Emma's who was standing in the middle of the room, her voice full of confidence, "I took the gun and gave it to Tyler. Tyler asked me where I had gotten it and I told him it was a present from mom and dad because I heard them talking about getting Tyler some sort of a gun for his birthday and I figured they had just gotten it for him early." She walked over and sat on the coffee table in from of Jake and I.

Jake just stared at his sister with the same sobered look as before, "But-"

"Jake, it _was_ and_ accident_. Tyler would never have killed Nicole. You were too young to remember what happened." Emma continued to watch her brother.

"But he-"

"Jake, think about it." Her voice was still calm, but quieter than before, "Why would Tyler kill N-Nicole?" I guess everyone in the family has a hard time saying their sister/daughter's name.

Jake's eyes averted Emma's at this, "Because… he… I-I don't know."

"Because he didn't want to kill her, let alone hurt her. It was an accident. And he's sorry."

Jake didn't say anything to this; he just continued to stare at his feet. "Jake…" Tyler's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, "I… I just–I don't know. I truly am sorry for what happened to Nicole. I never wanted her to… to…" Tyler took a deep breath, "To n-not be here with us."

This must be so hard on everyone here. I feel so out of place, but it would be wrong to leave. Jake's sudden movement took me off guard; he stood up and walked briskly out of the room leaving everyone confused. I felt Emma's eyes on me and I turned to look at her; Jake had her eyes, and Jake's eyes that were staring at me gave me the message to go after him. I stood up and walked out of the room after him.

When I walked out of the living room I saw the front door to the Ryan's manor wide opened and I guessed Jake went to the beach. I ran out on to the porch to see him standing next to the water already. Wow, he's either a really fast walker or I'm just really slow…

I walked up slowly and quietly behind him, but he must have heard me breathing, because he started talking, "I'm sorry I ran out. I just… couldn't-" I walked over and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. Jake pulled me closer than I think was possibly and was pressing all the air out of me.

"Jake… I know… shh…" I pulled Jake into a sitting position on the beach and held his head on my chest as he cried.

"I just… I couldn't-couldn't cry in... in front of them…" I continued to make shushing sounds and stroked his hair.

After about five minutes of Jake crying, he sat up, and wiped his eyes, "I'm… I'm sorry that you-" I put a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"Jake, it's okay…" I pulled him back into a tight embrace. Jake held me tight and kissed my shoulder which surprised me with a cold chill. "D-Do you want to go back inside?" I asked quietly.

Jake didn't say anything for about a minute then kissed me shoulder again and mumbled a yes.

We both stood up not breaking the hold we had on each other, "Jake before we go in…" his eyes looked up from the ground and met mine, "A-Are you okay…?"

Jake took a deep breath before answering, "Not really, but I feel better than I did when I was in there." I wasn't exactly sure what to say to this so I just nodded my head and pulled out of the embrace and took Jake's hand and began walking back up to the house.

When we got back inside Jake paused in front of the living room door, "Jake…?"

"One second." He stood there for about half a minute then took a deep breath, "Okay,"

I nodded my head and turn the doorknob. Jake's family was in the same spots as we left them other, though Jake's butler, Jeff, was in the room handing out tea or coffee, I wasn't sure which.

Mrs. Ryan noticed us first and got up and half walked and half ran over to us and threw her arms around her son, crying and told his head tightly to her chest, like I was doing about ten minutes ago.

"Mom…" Jake tried to pull away, but then let go of my hand and fell into his mother's hug.

"Oh Jakey…" Jakey? Okay, if it wasn't a serious time, I would totally laugh.

Mr. Ryan crossed the room and pulled Mrs. Ryan and Jake into his embrace. They looked so cute together, if they weren't all crying, that is… I took a step back as Tyler and Emma crossed the room, but didn't join in on the hug.

Once again, I felt very out of place while the Ryan family was having a moment.

After about two minutes of a quiet, family moment; Jake pulled away from his parents and surprisingly walked over to Tyler and looked him staring in the eye, and for the first time that I have ever seen Jake look at Tyler; he wasn't glaring.

"I… I'm-" but Jake was cut off by Tyler hugging him. Jake seemed a little taken aback by this, but wrapped his arms around the older boy with sandy blonde hair and cool grey eyes.

Everything is going to be just fine.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lily's POV.

"Lily…?" I heard Oliver mumble.

I turned to face him, but he continued to look at everything, but me. I tried to open my mouth, but my throat was dry.

"Lil," Oh yes, it sounds so much better coming from him, "Are you okay?"

"O-Oliver," Why am I suddenly so nervous? "I need to t-tell you some-something…"

What do I say now?!?! I want to tell him I like him, but… Jackson…

_You're in love with Oliver, so ditch Jackson, and tell Oliver that you are deeply and madly in love with him._

But what happens if we break up? I… I can't lose him…

_What's this? Lily Truscott is afraid of a little danger? Plus come on, even if he doesn't feel the same way, you could just be like "Got ya!" in a joking Lily Truscott way. _

Your right… well other then the joke part. I'm Lily Truscott! I'm not afraid to tell the boy I love, even though I didn't know I loved him until today, but whatever… I'm Lily Truscott and he is Oliver Oken, he is my best friend, I can tell him anything! Because I'm not afraid of a little rejection! Nope, not me!

_Yeah that's right; Lily Truscott is bad to the bone!_

Yeah, you all heard it! I am amazing! I am mad cool! I am-

_Getting a little to carried away._

Opps… sorry.

_Sure, whatever. Now its time to say "Oliver Oken, I, Lily Truscott love you!"_

"Yeah! That's right, I'm going to say I, Lily Truscott love Oliver Oken!"

"You what?!" oh my god!!! I said that out loud!!!

Oliver looked dumbfound, "Shit."

"You… y-you said you l-loved me…" Oliver's was standing with his mouth wide open and gapping at me.

"I uh…" I looked around for an escape, think Lily! Just say, 'Pshh… you know I'm just kidding… man!' and punch him in the arm like I was kidding.

_Or you could just tell him that you were being serious so he knows you have feelings for him?_

But what-

"L-Lily?" shit, I have to answer him.

_Tell him._

"I…"

_TELL HIM!!!_

"YES!"

"Yes?" Oliver looked confused, but what else is new?

"Yes, Oliver. I said I loved you." I mumbled quietly.

"You… l-love me? As in like, I love you as a friend or…?" Oliver took a step closer to me, I started to get nervous.

Wait, that is how I can get out of this! Just tell him you love him 'as a friend'. Perfect!

_NOT perfect! Just tell him! Tell him the truth! You love Oliver Oken. Tell him._

I swallowed hard; this is the moment you have to make your choice, so the next word that comes out of your mouth will change your life… okay…

_No pressure._

You know, when people say 'no pressure' it-

_Oh you know what I mean! Now tell that monkey boy that you love him!_

"Fine!"

"Fine?" damnit, I did it again! "Lily you are confusing me…"

"No, Oliver I just…" I took a deep breath. I'm going to tell him… I'M GOING TO TELL HIM! "Oliver, I..." I took another deep breath, "Yes,"

"Yes?!" Oliver immediately looked happy, but then his expression changed, "Wait... yes to the 'friend love' or…" I looked down at the ground.

"Yes to more." Come on donut boy!

"You mean…" he took another step towards me, "You love me as in…" he took another step closer to me that we were inches apart, "As in… if I kissed you right now; you would kiss me back?" My head shot up so fast that I felt a little dizzy, but I'm not sure if that was because of how fast I just moved my head or how breathtaking Oliver's chocolate colored eyes are.

"I-" but Oliver's lips crashed down onto mine. I couldn't think, everything shut down, my brain, my limbs. Everything. I just stood there as Oliver's soft lips lingered on mine. My lips reacted to the kiss, but still my other body parts couldn't or wouldn't move.

Oliver's hands took mine and wrapped them around his neck, then placed his lightly on my waist. It was magic, I've never felt this way when I was kissed, like sure I kissed Jackson, but it wasn't like this. This was… Oliver, this was… this. This is what I want.

The kiss ended to my displeasure, but got over it as soon as Oliver pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed into his chest and smiled, actually I was smiling as during and after the kiss, but whatever.

Oliver looked down at me and smiled and rested his forehead against mine, "I love you too."

"Good." Oliver leaned down and kissed me again.

"Oken," oh no… both mine and Oliver's head snapped around to where Jackson was standing behind Oliver. Oh no, what if he attacks Oliver? Or- "You hurt her… you will be answering to me. Got it?" Jackson's face changed from serious to a smirk.

Oliver nodded his head like a chicken, but he was a cute chicken so it doesn't matter.

"Good. Bye Lily." Jackson smiled and nodded his head at me in an 'I get it' way and walked back around Rico's.

"I… I'm not dead?!" Oliver seemed baffled by the fact that he just kissed me and didn't get a punch in the face from Jackson.

I laughed, "No, you're not dead… yet."

Oliver looked around at me and smiled, "As long as when I die, you come with me; I'll be fine." Aww… I guess Oliver does have at least _one_ romantic bone in his body.

"Oliver…" Oliver swooped down and kissed me gently.

"I love you too."

- - - - - - - - - -

I stood outside on Jake's porch alone, I figured the family wanted some time to 'bond' or whatever, and I suggested that I go home, but Jake wanted me to stay, so now I'm here; on his porch, bored out of my mind, lost in thought about stuff totally not related to Jake and his family, which I felt bad about, but I was worried about my Hannah secret getting out, and I for some reason I found myself thinking hard about what came first the chicken, or the egg.

Chicken.

_Egg._

But it's got to be the chicken that was already… you know… uh… knocked up, so it could have other little chicky's…

_Just out of curiosity… do you hear yourself? "Knocked up, so it could have other little chicky's…"_

Whatever, I-

"Hey Miley." A voice broke through my little argument with myself.

When I turned around Tyler was standing about five feet away from me holding two drinks, "Oh uh… hi Tyler." He smiled and offered a drink to me, "Thanks." I mumbled taking a sip of whatever was in the cup. Yum… lemonade.

"I—uh well—I just wanted to say that-" he seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"You wanted to say what?" he blushed, which made me blush, and no I do _not_ like him!

_I never said you did!_

Good.

He took a deep breath the smiled, "About _I'm Just Like You_."

"Oh…" I blushed, " Tyler I'm so sorry about everything-"

"Miley," what is it with this guy and cutting me off? "It's okay. I get it." He does? Wow, even I don't fully get it. "Okay actually I don't," we both sort of chuckled, "But I don't want an explanation. We can just leave it as… a misunderstanding." I was surprised, he didn't want to know why I went on the date and had my friends dress up as crazy fans and serenade me? Well on the bright side I don't have to explain to him about how I had a small crush on him and… well everything else, like Lily and Oliver's codename system or the plan… wow am I stupid!

"Really?!"

He chuckled again, "Yes," he sighed, and smiled at me, "Now… I think its time you and Jake talked." I nervously bit my lip again, "Don't worry," he laughed, "I'm over one hundred and ten percent sure that Jake would like nothing more then to kiss you like crazy at this point." Another blush crept up my neck, and Tyler just laughed. "Oh and for the record… I would never tell your secret, Miley… or should I say, Hannah?" we both laughed again, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye Tyler." Crush defiantly over, "Oh and Tyler?" he turned around and looked at me with one hand on the stairs railing, "My dad really likes you, so… uh, come around for dinner sometime."

Tyler laughed, "Tell your dad I would love too. Goodnight Miley." Tyler walked down the steps of his porch and onto the sandy beach where he began to walk in the direction of Nicole's 'spot'.

I was about to turn around and walk back into the house when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle, "Miley…" Jake mumbled into the crook of my neck.

I turned around to face him, "Jake, I-" Jake silenced me like I did to him earlier with his finger on my lips.

"Don't." he took his fingers away and leaned in for a kiss, but I really wanted to apologize for what happened.

"But Jake-" he kissed me softly, completely silencing me.

"Miley please don't apologize or say whatever you were about to say that involved this little…" he seemed to be searching for a word; Tyler's word came to mind.

"Misunderstanding?"

Jake smiled, "Misunderstanding…" he said softly, and kissed me.

_**T-T-T-Th-Th-The E-En-End **_

And they all lived happily ever after!

Okay… _NOW_, it's the end.

* * *

**A/N:** It's over… totally and completely over… I don't believe it! I won't believe it! Actually I will because to tell you the truth I'm soooooo tired of this story, not that I didn't like it, more that I am just… wanting to get this off of my 'to-write' list, so I can write other stuff. So there; Jiley was safe and Loliver got together. Now you can all be done by being annoyed when an alert for my story pops up and you are like "Please tell me that there isn't another cliffhanger?!" or "God, would this girl just please finish this story! I want to get to the end!" yeah so that's it. So good morning, good afternoon, and goodnight to all!

Thanks a ton for all of my reviews. They seriously meant a lot to me. :)

For all of you who have read my other story that I started ((Jealousy Rages)) **do you still want me to continue?** Because I'm like in total writer's block for it and I just had a new idea for a story and I have the plot already written out and it would be tons easier to just write that. But if you all like the story… I guess I could continue it. **_PLEASE TELL ME!!!_ **

One other thing… did you all love Harry Potter?!?! I finished the book at 8:32 a.m. the morning it came out!!! I was freaking out so bad the day before it came out that I was randomly screaming and my mom actually put ear plugs in to keep the screaming out. Haha. So yeah, I loved how it ended, but thought the epilogue was a little strange… seriously, who in their right mind would name their child Albus Severus?! They must have been on crack… that poor kid is going to be made fun all his life… anyway… yeah well it was a good book. Hope you all enjoyed it too:)


End file.
